


The Counseling Journey

by Melissamermaid



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Counseling, F/M, Gen, M/M, Patrick Brewer is going through it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissamermaid/pseuds/Melissamermaid
Summary: My take on the plot of the episodes if Patrick told his parents and Rachel that he was gay, how would that have changed how the episodes unfolded?AU.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I just discovered Schitt's Creek and instead of working on my Tony Stark fanfiction (that I hope people don't notice that I didn't update) because this plot would not leave me alone. Everywhere I went, every one shot I read on here gave me more and more inspiration. I dream about this show, I keep getting distracted with their luvvvv story. 
> 
> So I am not a therapist, don't know anything about psychology, am not gay, have no experience coming out of the closet, but thought that Patrick might be internalizing a lot of things, which would mean it would make sense if he worked on verbal affirmations, which is what I want to be a slight theme through out. I hope no one gets offended that I am contributing to this, not that I expect anyone to read this. 
> 
> I vomited 15k words over this past weekend. So, there's quite a bit of plot. 
> 
> If you have any head canons, feel free to comment, I have lots of feelings about David and Patrick.

Chapter one - Patrick

So, the thing about couples counseling was it was awful. 

Well, perhaps the reason Patrick in particular thought it was awful was that the counselor was way too perceptive. 

Rachel suggested couple counseling. To keep their relationship strong. And it wasn’t strong, because he was hiding almost his entire self from her. 

And he could almost certainly tell that the counselor knew that he was gay. He thought he was hiding it pretty well. Sure, he didn’t contribute as much as he could have possibly done to his and Rachel’s relationship but he did care about her. He didn’t think the other guys who were in relationships in his social circle even thought about their girlfriends, fiancés or wives like he thought about Rachel. 

And that should be telling, really. 

And it should also have been noted that he believed himself to be gay and was pretending to be straight for an easier life. It was actually a lot harder than it sounded. He never would have thought that he would have to be hyper aware of anything that he possibly ever did, that could be construed as gay. 

“So, when was the last time you two were intimate?” The counselor asked. Patrick groaned and tipped his head back, eyes closed. 

I wish I was anywhere but here, he thought to himself. 

Rachel sighed. “It has been a while.” She wrung her hands, nervously. 

“Since when?” Dr. Clearwater wrote on her iPad with her Apple pencil. Patrick watched her loopy handwriting run across the screen but was unable to tell what she had written. 

“Since we got engaged, I’d say.” Rachel supplied. He stared at Rachel, glaring but not quite glaring all the way. Rachel shrugged her shoulders in apology. 

“How long ago did you get engaged?” Dr. Clearwater asked.

“About two months.” Rachel supplied, ignoring Patrick’s glare. 

“Hm.” The counselor hummed and wrote some more notes in her iPad. What could she even get from that one comment. What was she writing? Where the notes hackable? Oh, God, what if they were hackable. What if everyone found out when the last time Rachel and him had sex? Would they figure it out? Did he want them to figure it out? Would it be easier if everyone found out by accident? God, what a rabbit hole to go down. He started to feel tight in the chest. Oh, wonderful, another panic attack. “Well, I think that the joint sessions aren’t working out so well.” Dr. Joan Clearwater stated with a set smile on her face. 

“So, we’re done? Great!” Patrick leapt up and ran for the door, hoping to get some air and prevent a panic attack. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” Dr. Clearwater stated as she hid a smile. 

“Ugh. How did I know you were going to say that?” Patrick griped, his jacket in his hand. He spun on his heel as he let go of the doorknob. 

“Well, I think we should have separate sessions three times a week for an hour and one joint session once every two weeks. I think you both have separate issues that may work better without judgement.” Dr. Clearwater’s tone was patient and understanding.

“Judgement? I would never judge Patrick! He’s my fiancé!” Patrick winced when he heard that word, as he always did. Dr. Clearwater’s gaze never left him and her eyes were sharp. He knew his actual language preventing anyone from finding out he was gay was air tight. But his body language…not so much. 

“Well, we will start with the three days a week and see if either of you needs more or less…guidance.” Dr. Clearwater turned her gaze to Rachel. 

Patrick swallowed, feeling shame swallow him. 

“If you think that is what is best.” Rachel agreed easily. 

“Here’s what we will do, I will keep Rachel in here for fifteen minutes and then have a separate consultation with Patrick, then you can arrange with Melanie for times for your separate appointments. I think you both have a solid friendship that will benefit from these counseling sessions along with your relationship.” 

“Yes, Pat is my best friend.” Rachel said. Ugh, that just made him feel so much worse. As if he didn’t feel enough self-loathing for the whole secretly gay and not telling anyone thing. 

“Great. Patrick, why don’t you start with Melanie for your appointments.” Dr. Clearwater dismissed him. He left the room and went to the receptionist. 

“Hi Mr. Brewer. So, what time works best for you?” 

Patrick sighed. “What times is she available?” 

“Well, we have an opening at 6 pm, reoccurring every other day. Dr. Clearwater would like that for you.” Melanie chirped. 

“Um. Okay. That’s fine, I guess.” Why did he need so much counseling? Was something wrong with him? Oh god, something was wrong with him. 

“Great. Any chances? Have you thought about adding Ms. Smith to your HIPAA forms?” His heart started hammering. Was it hot in here? He thought it was hot. 

“Uh, don’t think that’s necessary.” He bit out. Definitely hot.

“Won’t you be married soon?” Melanie tilted her head.

“What is soon, really…” Patrick said weakly. 

“Thanks Dr. Clearwater!” Rachel chirped, her red hair bouncing behind her in a ponytail. She waved at him cheerfully. 

Ugh. He was literally the worst person on the planet.

“Mr. Brewer.” Dr. Clearwater intoned before he dutifully followed her into her office. 

The door clicked behind him and he sat on the chair he had been in before. 

“May I call you Patrick?” Dr. Clearwater asked as she cleared her throat. 

Patrick nodded. 

“Patrick, I think we both know why the couple counseling wasn’t working for you and Rachel, don’t we?” 

He swallowed. 

“Um.” He felt a wave of panic and his stomach started to hurt. 

“Let’s start in a different direction. When you were imagining your perfect person, who would that have been? Personality, looks…” 

“Um. Well, my parents always said that Rachel was perfect for me.” 

“Let’s forget your parents’ expectations, Rachel’s expectations, society’s expectations. You need to live your life for you. Now, perfect person.” She pressed. 

Patrick closed his eyes and pictured the pictures he’d viewed, the porn he’s watched, the movies he’s watched. 

“I’d always pictured someone who keeps me on my toes. I’m an accountant, a business major and I like to go hiking and go sightseeing. I imagine someone who was more the opposite of that. Someone with a big personality, striking looks, someone interesting. Like how my parents are. My dad is really mellow, like me but my mom is more outgoing.” 

“Okay, Patrick, I’m going to level with you. I don’t think that sounds very much like Rachel. She is a very easygoing, sweet girl. But she doesn’t have a huge personality. Which isn’t a bad thing but it doesn’t seem to be what you are describing.” 

He looked down at his hands. 

“Maybe it isn’t.” He said sadly. 

Dr. Clearwater pressed her fingers on some buttons on her iPad. She flipped the screen around to show him a picture. 

It was clearly Dr. Clearwater with an arm around a vivacious blonde, with curls spilling over her shoulders, both having a glass of wine in their hands, both beaming at the camera. 

“Patrick, I understand what you’re going through. I married a man, was extremely unhappy and then I met Allison. I never understood that love could feel like that. She just makes my life so much better than Paul ever did. Paul and I are still friends but I wish I had more time with Allison.” Dr. Clearwater looked down at the picture and smiled at her wife. “I hope I’m not overstepping. I just see a lot of myself in you, Patrick. And I would love to see you live your best life. Not just one that you think people want for you. Because I’ve been there. And it doesn’t bring as much contentment as you’d think.” 

Patrick swallowed. 

“My parents are great, Rachel is great. It’s just me. I’m just scared.” He whispered. 

“And that’s okay. This is a journey that you control the speed of, coming to realizations, coming out. It took me far too long, myself.” She smiled self-deprecatingly. 

“But I think I would like to talk to you about it. Maybe Allison could help?” Patrick tilted his voice hopefully. 

“I think that would be a perfect idea, Patrick. How about for tonight’s homework, you do something tonight that you might have not let yourself based on what your parent’s or Rachel would think.” 

“Like what?” 

“Well, I was scared of watching the L word, the lesbian drama show. It would have given validation to others that I was gay. But when I was on my own journey, I finally let myself watch it and I felt a lot better after watching the show.”

“Yeah. Okay. I could watch something that is very in with the LGBT community.” 

“What would you start with?” 

“RuPaul’s Drag Race.” 

“That seems like a great start, Patrick. Why don’t you watch an episode or however many you can handle and we can talk about it in a couple days when you come back…” She trailed off, unsure if she would see him again. 

“I will be back.” He said firmly.

And he would. He was a take charge kind of guy. He went after his projects, school assignments, clients with such gusto. Why would he be afraid of taking charge of his own life? He felt renewed. Perhaps with the help of Dr. Clearwater, he could be in a place where he could take charge of his romantic life in the way he wanted. 

He felt like she understood and maybe that was what he needed. Someone who understood. 

He locked his phone after telling Rachel he was home, rolling his eyes as he did so but he did it without complaint or attitude, as that was what was expected of him. 

He opened the door to his apartment and went to the bedroom, closing the door behind him and slipping off his shoes, he laid on his navy-blue bedspread, put one arm behind his head and stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. 

Ever since he was a pre-teen, he never really got the whole girl thing. His friends were drooling over the cheerleaders and he was just averting his eyes from the football players. 

He had known Rachel all his life, everyone told him how good he had it, how lucky he was, how perfect Rachel was. How could he not love her? Rachel had been his best friend since he was small, they went to middle school and high school together, went to all the school dances together, went to prom together, lost their virginity together, first kiss…all the milestones. It should be the making of a wonderful love story. High school sweethearts that marry and have children. Not that he was sure he wanted them. Rachel did. But he was on the fence. 

What was wrong with him? Proposing to Rachel is like the worst possible thing he could have done. They broke up and made up all the time but he mostly did that when he was feeling like people might see who he really was. He was using her. 

She didn’t deserve that. No one did. 

Rachel was such a nice person, so kind, she would be such a good wife. 

He closed his eyes as tears burned his eyes, his throat tightening as a wave of emotion washed over him. 

Rachel may hate him after he told her the truth but never as much as he hated himself. 

That night, he opened his laptop and opened a streaming service that had RuPaul’s Drag Race streaming. He never watched the first season of anything, it was so cringe. So, he picked season four. He swallowed, hit play and started watching the first episode, introducing all the contestants. 

He almost swallowed his tongue when the pit crew came in and he saw their, ahem, underwear. 

Yup, definitely gay. 

The next day, after feeling horrible about getting aroused by some random guy on a tv show rather than his fiancé, he went to visit his parents. 

He wasn’t sure if it was comforting, or perhaps torture. Perhaps both. Maybe he has masochistic tendencies. 

Actually, that would make a lot of sense. Maybe he should write that down to talk to Dr. Clearwater. 

“Marcy! Pat’s here!” He yelled excitedly through the house. “Patrick, how are you?” He wrapped his son in a bear hug, startled when his son clutched at him. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“I…” He almost blurted it out, with his eyes bright with tears. I’m gay, he wanted to say but never got the chance when his mother arrived. He swallowed the words, yet again. 

“Clint! Stop hogging him.” Marcy shoved her husband and wrapped her arms around her son and held onto him and his eyes watered as he felt their love. 

He hoped he still had their love when he came clean about the life he was hiding from them. 

“Marcy, how about we get the show on the road and get those steaks marinating.” 

“Oh, fine. I see its father-son time. Just remember, he’s my son too, Clint!” 

“As if I could forget.” He winked. 

“Oh, ew.” Patrick cringed. 

Clint and Marcy just laughed at him. 

“Let’s sit.” Clint gestured to a couple lawn chairs in the front. “Want a beer?” 

“God, yes.” Patrick breathed out. 

“I’ll go grab them.” He darted in the house. 

“What’s wrong?” Marcy clutched his arm, hard. 

“Marcy, Patrick’s upset about something. Let me talk to him and see if I can get him to open up. You know how he is. Petrified to upset us.” He soothed his wife.

“Yes, okay, I’ll start chocolate chip cookies. He loves those.” She wrung her hands, nerves high. 

“Great idea.” He pressed a kiss to her hair. 

“It’ll keep me out of your hair. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Marcy. I’ll take care of him.” 

“I know. You know what to say. I’m too pushy.” 

“You’re perfect.” A blush dusted her cheeks. She batted a dish towel at him. 

“Oh, go talk to your son.” 

Patrick looked up as his father walked back out with two beers in his hands. 

“Your mother’s making cookies.” 

“Oh, I can’t wait.” Patrick grabbed the beer bottle that was offered and took a pull from it. He ran his fingers over the ridges in the Adirondack chair, trying to distract himself. 

“So, what’s on your mind?” 

“Um, Rachel wanted to go to couples counseling.” Clint hummed as he took a sip of beer. “Isn’t it like not manly to need help with your relationship?” 

“Not at all, your mother and I did that.” 

Patrick’s eyes widened. 

“Really?” He exhaled. 

“Course. We love each other and wanted it to last. We…” He cleared his throat. “We were having a lot of problems having a child, it was hard on Marcy. She felt…well, she felt it was her fault. Which it wasn’t!” He exclaimed, adamant about that. “It just wasn’t our time yet, but we worked through that and had the most wonderful child, who grew into the best man we could have imagined. We loved every second of it and you were our only one but it counted.” Clint boasted. Patrick smiled wetly. Clint’s eyes went glassy as he was remembering finding Marcy crying into the couch time after time. “Marcy didn’t want to get counseling. Felt it was her fault, her penance to carry by herself. She needed to punish herself for something she had no control over. It was…hard to see someone you love punish herself like that. She would cry, have these panic attacks…but the counseling helped. It helped her realize that we were in this together. And that I needed to have more verbal affirmations of love, to show her how much she meant to me daily.” 

“And that’s why you tell her that you love her all the time.” Patrick took a sip of beer, mulling over what his dad had told him. 

“Well, I do love her and I thought she knew but sometimes we both need reminders. But our marriage has been stronger since that counseling. It isn’t a woman’s thing. Everyone needs some help sometimes. I never understood this mental health stigma, I mean for god’s sakes. We all have brains that overanalyze everything. Some people can figure it out for themselves, some need medication or hormonal balancing, some just need to talk with a third party that won’t judge.” 

“Yeah.” Patrick agreed. 

“I mean, therapy had me finding all sorts of things about myself and your mother.” Clint snorted. “Like she was terrified to tell me she hated my car like so much she wanted to torch it. With beer.” 

“Doesn’t that have like the lowest alcohol content?” 

“Hence the slow burn.” He smirked at Patrick around the beer bottle. 

Patrick smiled. 

“So, I got rid of it.” 

“Just like that?” Patrick looked over at him. He wasn’t sure if he would get rid of his car if Rachel hated it. 

“Your mother is worth more to me than some car.” He shrugged easily. 

Patrick hummed. 

“I think I’d like to keep going by myself. I have some stuff to sort through.” He remarked.

“Don’t we all.” Clint smiled easily and Patrick smiled back, feeling better. 

“Clint! Patrick! The game’s gonna be on soon!” 

Patrick dutifully followed his mother’s instructions. Clint followed his son at a sedate pace. 

Clint knew that Patrick wasn’t really going to marry Rachel. He knew it in his bones. Marcy was thinking romantically and thought that Patrick was getting cold feet. Clint knew his son and knew it went much deeper than that. 

Patrick was always friendly with the girls around him and perhaps he pushed Rachel a bit too much on Patrick but he could see that his son loved Rachel but wasn’t in love with her. 

He got distinctly uncomfortable whenever Rachel was mentioned, or around and he was pretty sure that he never caught Patrick and Rachel in an amorous moment. Or ever caught Patrick in an amorous moment now that he thought about it. 

The game soon started and they got wrapped up in the game, moving eventually to the back porch, where Clint started some steaks, while Marcy whipped up a salad, the game playing in both places. He flipped the steaks while Patrick kept his gaze on the game, his gaze slipping to the players fine physique rather than the plays they were running. He quickly averted his gaze if he saw his father shift. 

“So, how’s Rachel?” Marcy asked. 

Patrick swallowed, looking at his plate. 

“Oh, she’s fine.” 

“Has she made a decision on whether she wants mustard yellow or orange for the accents?” Patrick wanted to die. Not literally. He just started working on himself, he wasn’t feeling suicidal. But the last thing he wanted to talk about was the stupid wedding. And yellow or orange for wedding colors? So weird. Rachel wanted a fall Canadian wedding. It was weird. What was wrong with black and white? It’s timeless. 

“Um…” He met eyes with his father, who he pleaded with his eyes. 

“I think Rachel and Patrick can work that out for themselves, Marcy. Lord knows they don’t need us old folks butting in. We definitely didn’t want your mother butting in.” He laughed lightly. 

Marcy laughed with him. 

“Fair enough. Sorry, Patrick.” She smiled serenely at him. He returned a genuine smile. His mom was high energy but she cared about him more than he could ever understand. 

They ate dinner quietly after that and bid Patrick a fond farewell. Marcy and Clint settled down on the couch and turned on some background tv while Clint got out a crossword and a pen while Marcy pulled out a crochet project that she was working on. 

“Marcy.” Clint filled in a word. 

“Hm.” She said distractedly, counting her stitches, her hands moving fluidly with the hook held deftly in her hand. 

“I think you should cancel the wedding stuff you ordered for Rachel.” He didn’t look up, kept his tone aloof. 

Marcy’s eyes snapped to her husband’s. 

“What?” She was surprised. “I mean, Clint, I know that you were a little surprised but I think he really loves her and will stay with her this time.” 

“This time.” He snorted. “Marcy, an engagement is the last thing those two need.” He rolled his eyes.

“He loves her.” 

“He loves the idea of her. The idea that we pushed on him!” He exclaimed, angry at himself. 

“Clint. Where is this coming from?” Marcy put her project down. 

Clint looked up from his crossword. 

“We always told him how perfect Rachel was for him. What if he just did as we said instead of doing what he wanted? You know how much of a people pleaser he is.” 

“I mean, he wouldn’t want to live a lie or anything. He wouldn’t do that to Rachel or to himself.” 

“Hm.” Clint hummed noncommittedly. 

“You disagree?” 

“I think Patrick is a lot more like the both of us than we realized. You remember how much you blamed yourself early in our marriage. Which was unfounded, as I have told you maybe a thousand times. Perhaps we were right about Patrick liking men. And he’s punishing himself and denying it. Because he thinks we want him to marry Rachel.” 

Marcy pursed her lips. 

“I still think that Patrick loves Rachel.” 

“Of course he loves her, Marcy. But he’s not in love. And he shouldn’t marry her if he’s not in love.” He took a sip of the beer that was beside him. 

“He did stare at those baseball players quite a bit even at the games we went to. Since puberty, even.” 

“More than I did.” Clint said pointedly. 

“Well, should I say anything?” 

“Oh, no. I think he should come to us. We should just be prepared for the wedding be cancelled.” 

“Yeah. I think you’re right. I just want Patrick to be happy.” 

“He will. He’ll get there.” Clint was confident. 

The next morning, Clint overheard Marcy on the phone. 

“Hi, I’d like to cancel the save the date and wedding invitation order #133827615.” She waited a moment. “Yes, under Brewer.” She waited again. “Okay and the cancellation fee is how much? Okay, yes, let’s do that. I’ll keep you in mind for the next wedding that my son won’t back out on.” She hung up the phone and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

“So how did the show go, Patrick?” Dr. Clearwater asked when he arrived for his appointment a couple weeks later. 

His assignment was to watch more RuPaul’s Drag Race.

“Umm. It was good. I enjoyed it. I got through season five.” 

“That is great progress, Patrick!” Dr. Clearwater exclaimed. “Did you enjoy how the plot went?” 

“I think there’s a lot of gay culture that I don’t understand.” 

“That is understandable, it is a big spectrum.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Did you come to any realizations when hearing some of their stories?” 

“Yeah, I came to the realization that I am really gay.” 

“It is often difficult, yet rewarding to discover our true selves.” Dr. Clearwater nodded. “The journey is often wrought with problems and miscommunications.”

“I think I’m ready.” 

“Meaning?” Dr. Clearwater pressed. 

“I think I need to break up with Rachel. I think I am ready to tell her.” He stated. 

“I think that would be for the best.” Dr. Clearwater agreed amiably. Patrick and her had made significant progress since Allison came in and spoke to Patrick without her present. Patrick seemed more centered and confident since the meeting with Allison. 

She often thought that Allison should talk to more questioning youths but Allison held fast to the opinion that she was the better therapist. Although, Allison really adored the time with Patrick. 

“I want to talk to my parents too but I’m terrified for both conversations.” He stared at his hands. 

“Well, we can have both meetings in my office. It’s a neutral space and I can be here for support.” 

“I think that would be great.” Patrick smiled at the counselor in relief.

Clint blinked when he saw his son back two weeks from his last visit. He was wringing his hands and looking like he was ready to run. 

“Whoa, looks like a heavy load on those nice shoulders son. Why don’t you come in and have a talk and get rid of some of that weight?” He learned early with Patrick to make light of any issue that he was holding onto. Sometimes Patrick held the weight of the world on his shoulders and it wasn’t necessary 99% of the time.

“Is Mom home?” 

“No, she’s at a stitching circle group.”

“Like Stitch and Bitch?” He smirked. 

“Exactly like that but don’t tell your mother I said that.” 

“I would never.” They exchanged conspiratorial grins. Clint opened the fridge and grabbed a couple sodas. 

“Your mother wants me to cut back on the beer.” He stated as he saw Patrick’s look. 

“Ah.” He cracked open the soda and took a fortifying sip. 

“So, what’s up?” He asked his son. 

“Well, I have an appointment with my counselor to be there when I break up with Rachel.” 

“For good?” He clarified. 

“For good.” 

“Good.” 

Patrick’s head snapped up and met his father’s eyes. Clint’s eyes twinkled. 

“Good?” He repeated incredulously. 

“Yes, good.” He took another sip of the soda from the can. 

“Um, I agree, but why do you say that?” 

“I know you care about Rachel, son, but you aren’t in love with her.” 

What. 

How.

“How…” 

“I can tell because you don’t look at her like I look at your mother.” He smiled gently at his son. He placed his hand on his son’s shoulder, looking at his expressive eyes. “You deserve to find someone who you’re in love with to get married. You deserve to have someone who is your whole world. Marriage means so much more when that happens. And you’ll get there. It’s just not with Rachel.” 

“Yeah.” His throat tightened. “Thanks, Dad.” He whispered, rubbing at his eyes. Clint softened and wrapped his arms around his son. Patrick’s arms wound around his father’s abdomen, after placing the can of soda on the counter. 

“And don’t worry, I’ll tell your mother.” 

Patrick laughed wetly. 

“Oh good.” He pulled back. “Um, I wanted you to come to my counseling session on Friday. 6:15pm. You and Mom. Can you come?” 

“Of course, Patrick. We’ll be there.” 

“Okay, I am going to go stock up on alcohol for tomorrow. I’m going to need it.” He laughed deprecatingly. 

“Good luck, son. Stand firm and be kind. She’s going to be upset.” 

“Yeah.” Patrick looked sad but determined. 

Rachel looked flummoxed by the news that Patrick just dropped on her. 

“But we had sex. We’re engaged!” She exclaimed. 

“Yeah.” Patrick looked distinctly uncomfortable. 

“How can you be gay?” She looked close to tears. 

“Well, society makes it hard for a non-effeminate man to come to terms with his sexuality. I believe that Patrick’s hobbies make it even harder to come to terms with.” Dr. Clearwater stated. 

“Oh, god.” Rachel buried her face in her hands. She shook her head. “It makes so much sense!” 

“It does!” Patrick declared. “It does?” He asked, quietly. 

“Of course, the rare times we had sex, I always initiated it! You never wanted to kiss, I just thought you were shy!” 

“Yeah. Not so much shy as deeply closeted.” 

“Wow. Um, I’m sorry I didn’t see it, Patrick. Um, can the wedding be off?” She asked awkwardly.

“Um, yes.” Patrick looked distinctly uncomfortable. 

“Well, I hope you stay in touch. You’re my best friend and if you need anything or need to talk, I’m here. Can I have a hug?” 

“I’m so sorry, Rachel. I never wanted to hurt you.” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her thin frame. 

“I know. Well, now I know what not to look for in my future boyfriends.” She joked tearfully. 

“God, no one hates me more than me for doing this to you.” 

“I don’t hate you, Patrick. I’m upset but I get it. I’m sure I didn’t help.” 

“You were amazing. You taught me so much. I’ll never forget anything you taught me.” 

“Me either. Um. Take care.” She awkwardly patted his shoulder and left the office. 

“Well, that went well.” Dr. Clearwater said sunnily. 

“Ugh, that was awful.” He threw himself in his chair.

“Well, there was no throwing punches, no cursing, I think Rachel handled it incredibly well.” 

“Yeah, well, she a very mature woman.” 

“And she probably had a feeling.” She hummed thoughtfully. 

“Um. What?” Patrick stared at his therapist.

“Woman’s intuition, she probably wasn’t that surprised.” Dr. Clearwater peered at him. 

“Um, did she tell you that?” 

“Well, Patrick, you know I cannot divulge private conversations between the patient and I without a warrant.” 

Patrick felt a laugh startled out of him. “Okay, okay. Where would I even get a warrant?” 

She laughed softly. 

“Have you thought anymore about going to a gay bar and maybe experimenting?” She asked as she jotted some notes down. 

“I did think about it and it feels wrong. I don’t want to kiss someone I don’t like.” He said firmly. 

“Well, have you tried to get on a dating app? Like Grindr or something?” 

“I’d rather meet someone organically.” 

“Okay, that is your choice.” Dr. Clearwater agreed easily. “Are you ready for your parents to know that you are gay?” 

“I feel better now that Rachel knows and my engagement is off.” 

“That is a big step.” 

“But I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.”

“Let’s talk more about that…” 

Patrick wrung his hands nervously as he waited for his parents to arrive. 

“Do you want to talk about the anxiety you are currently experiencing?” Dr. Clearwater asked, as she saw Patrick pace for the tenth time since he arrived. 

Patrick felt tears gather into his eyes and his voice got tight. “I know my parents are good people. I know they are. I just…” He exhaled. “I just can’t shake this feeling…There’s a small chance that me telling them could change everything. That they might see me differently.” Tears made their way down his cheeks. 

“Look, Patrick. This is a deeply personal ordeal to go throughComing out is different for every single person. I am here without judgement to help you and I think you are making amazing progress.” 

“Really?” He smiled through the tears. 

“Of course. It took me a long time. And I think you’re not going to need me much longer. You just needed someone to help sort through some feelings. You know your parents love you, that’s clear in your words. You’re scared that you wouldn’t live up to their expectations.” 

“Yes!” He exclaimed. 

“But if you don’t, that isn’t your responsibility. That is on them and it wouldn’t be right that they would get upset with you about that. That would be a reflection on them.” 

“I just want them to be proud.” 

“And they are, I am sure. You have a good head on your shoulders. I’m sure they are proud.” 

Patrick looked down at his hands. 

“Treat yourself with kindness.” Dr. Clearwater said.

“Right.” 

“Repeat after me: I am valid.” 

“I am valid.” 

“My feelings are valid.” 

“My feelings are valid.” 

“I am who I was meant to be.” 

“I am…who…I was…always meant to be…” He exhaled. 

“Do you feel better?” 

“No.” 

“Are you lying?”

“Yes.” 

“Haven’t we had enough of lying to ourselves?” 

“Ouch.” Patrick smiled as a knock sounded on the door. He inhaled and exhaled, trying to get his anxiety managed. 

“Come in.” Dr. Clearwater beckoned. The door opened and his parents stood on the other side of the door, looking apprehensive. Marcy frowned when she saw the tears in her son’s eyes.

“Clint.” Marcy gripped his hand in hers firmly. 

“Let’s not jump to any conclusions, dear.” 

“Please sit. I am Dr. Clearwater and have been helping Patrick sort through some issues.” 

Marcy and Clint sat down in the chairs, on either side of Patrick.

“Why don’t we talk about what we love about Patrick?” Dr. Clearwater said gently. 

“Marcy, why don’t you start?” Dr. Clearwater smiled easily. 

“I love how sweet he is. So generous. The best son I could have ever asked for.” Patrick’s eyes watered as he looked at his mother. “I love him so much. More than I could have imagined.” She wiped tears away from her face quickly. 

“Great. Clint?” 

“I know that Patrick probably thinks I love his dependability, that’s what he values the most about himself. But I love his flaws the most.” Clint smiled at his son’s flummoxed look. “His need to please those around him, his insecurity, those are the things I love the most about him because that means he’s human and not perfect. I don’t want a perfect son. I want the one I’ve got.” 

Patrick buried his face in his hands and started crying. 

“I’m gay.” He shouted, startling his parents, Dr. Clearwater and himself. “I’m gay and that’s what I’ve wanted to tell you but I was scared.” 

“Oh, honey, is that all?” Marcy rubbed his back as his hands were still covering his face. 

“What…” Patrick looked up at his mother. 

“Well, your father and I had a feeling.” 

“Dad?” Patrick looked at his father. 

“Well, we were so surprised when you continued to date Rachel…” 

“Yes, and you paid a bit too much attention to the baseball players on tv or when we went to a game.” 

The back of his neck burned with embarrassment. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Well, I didn’t want to make you feel badly. So, we thought you’d come to us.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry I didn’t.” 

“That’s okay, sweetie. Just know your father and I love you very much.” 

“I know.” He wrapped his arms around his mother and she rubbed his hair as she tried to funnel all her love and affection into the embrace. 

Marcy closed the car door softly, looking at her hands as Clint got into the car. 

She clutched his hand as they drove silently to their house. 

“Did I do something wrong?” She asked tearfully. 

“No, he’s just…” 

“I must have done something to make him feel like he couldn’t tell me that he was gay.” 

“No, he’s just too polite to tell us that we were wrong.” 

Marcy bit back tears, feeling like she failed as a mother. 

“Stop overthinking it.” 

“’m not.” Marcy mumbled. 

“Well, at least we know where he gets it from.” Clint’s eyes went skyward. 

Patrick looked at the door as it clicked shut. 

Tears rushed to his eyes and he let out another sob. 

Dr. Clearwater watched him and held out a box of tissues, he snatched one as he dried his tears. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“How fucking stupid I am.” 

“What made you feel that way?” 

“So many people get killed for coming out and I waited so long, for what? They still feel the same about me, they still love me.” 

“Yes, they do. You’re very fortunate.” 

“Why am I so stupid.” 

“You’re not stupid, Patrick. Fear is a crippling emotion. Fear that society instills into us at a base level. All your feelings are valid. But you are a smart man who has been going through the wringer emotionally. Coming out is a process. How are you feeling? We got two difficult conversations completed. How do you feel?” 

“Free.” He smiled through bloodshot eyes. 

Patrick flicked off the TV and sighed. He couldn’t concentrate on anything anymore. No crippling sense of failure, he was out with his parents and his ex/best friend. 

He was free. 

There was a knock on the door. He frowned and got to his feet. 

His father was on the other side of the door. 

“Hey, Patrick.” His dad smiled. Patrick stepped aside and let his father in. “So, listen, I don’t want to overstep but I found a job listing.” 

“I have a job.” Patrick couldn’t help but point out. 

“Yes, I am aware.” Clint smiled at him. “But we both know you hate it.” 

“That is correct.” He said sassily. 

“Anyways, here.” He handed Patrick a piece of paper. 

“Looking for a small business expert, to assist the local business center in Schitt’s Creek. Contact Ray. 866-222-9595.” He looked up at his father. “Where the hell is Schitt’s Creek?” 

“It’s about an hour and a half drive from here– half an hour from Elmdale. Middle of nowhere, fresh start.” 

Patrick looked at the paper. That sounded kind of amazing. 

“Um, that sounds kind of amazing.” 

His father smiled at him. 

“Now, go talk to your mother. She’s upset.” 

“Now I know the real reason you came over.” He groused as he put on his jacket and shoes and followed his father. 

Two weeks later, he had his car packed with essentials, had a room with Ray, had a part time job, regularly scheduled FaceTime appointments with Dr. Clearwater and he was on his way to Schitt’s Creek. To start over. He was going to come to terms with his sexuality even more than he already had and it was going to be glorious. 

He met with Ray and liked him, he was a little chatty but he liked him. 

He walked around town and got familiar with the town. He took a hike up a few trails and watched the sun set over the Canadian wilderness, feeling more settled than he had in a long time, perhaps ever. 

He inhaled the crisp air, opening his eyes and smiling contentedly. He was out to his parents, his ex, was ready to be out to people he’d never met. 

“I’m gay.” He whispered. “I’m gay, gay, gay!” He cried out happily. A happy grin swept over his features. 

It felt good. Really good. 

He walked down the trail, feeling so light. He felt free. 

When he got back to his room, after taking a shower and washing the sweat off of his body, he started a video call with Dr. Clearwater. 

“Patrick, you look well.” 

“I feel really good.” Patrick smiled happily. 

“Did we have any verbal affirmations today?” She hummed as she leaned into the screen further. 

“Um, well I shouted that I was gay when I was at the end of my trail earlier.” 

“Well, that is a start. Did you tell anyone verbally of your sexuality?” 

“Um, no. I am renting a room with a man that I am pretty sure is gay. But I haven’t asked.” 

“Opening up to fellow queer people might make the process easier.” 

“Yeah. But I don’t know if I’m ready for that.” 

“Well, maybe you could have feelings for this roommate.” 

“Um, not really my type.” 

“No?” 

“No.” 

“Well, maybe he can be a friend or confidante.” 

“That could be a possibility.” 

“Great. Now, Patrick, we discussed the possibility of going to a gay club, was this something that you could be interested in discussing further…” 

After his therapy session, feeling emotionally raw and sad for some reason, he walked into the kitchen and saw that Ray was cooking up something. 

“Shrimp scampi?” He chirped. 

“Um, sure. Thank you, Ray.” 

“No problem!” He said cheerily. 

“Um and thank you for letting me stay here. I recently came out of the closet and I wanted a fresh start.” 

“Oh? Well, thank you for sharing that with me, Patrick.” 

“Um, and you’re like the first one I told…Besides my parents and my ex. So I’ve been told by my therapist that I need to be more verbal with my declarations and she would have wanted me to be clearer. I am gay and I am happy.” 

“Yay!” Ray clapped his hands together, joy expressed over his whole face. “Schitt’s Creek is always happy to have more queer people!” 

“Oh, yeah?” 

“Well, of course! There’s me, if you couldn’t tell…” 

“I couldn’t.” Patrick snarked. 

“And of course, David…although his sexual preference is unclear. And Twyla, at the café, of course. Ronnie… The list goes on and on.” 

“Well, it seems that I was meant to answer your ad.” 

“I love when fate works out.” He sighed happily. 

“Me too.” Patrick smiled happily. 

His phone vibrated with a text from his mother. 

So did you meet anyone yet? You can tell me. 

Ugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you so much for the kind comments. I really appreciate them. I have three chapters almost ready to go. Thank you so much for the kind words. Patrick and David have really given me the plot bug. I relate to David on a deep level and often felt the same way in regards to people and life. 
> 
> I shamelessly used what Dan Levy wrote for the episode Meet the Parents because I think it's beautiful and it will reappear. 
> 
> I don't often talk about my sexuality on here but I consider myself Ace and don't feel comfortable writing explicit sex scenes so that won't be something you'd find written explicitly in this story. This is more about feelings and emotions. Hope that isn't disappointing for anyone! 
> 
> I might post chapter 3 tomorrow, if I finish editing. 
> 
> M


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a Rachel interlude. This chapter was almost the first thing I wrote after I decided to write Patrick getting therapy. :D Thank you for reading :)

Chapter 3 

She unlocked her phone when she got back to her car. She looked at her left hand and sighed as she removed her engagement ring and put it in a side pocket of her purse. She’d give it back to Patrick in the velvet box when she saw him next. 

She went to a texting thread with her best friend, Alex. 

Rachel: Alex, are you available for a girl’s night. I need it.

Alex: Course, Rach. Something wrong?

Rachel: Bring vodka.

Alex: So its over over. 

Rachel: Really, really over. 

Alex: I’m sorry Rachel. I’ll bring Olive Garden. Be there in an hour.

Rachel: God, yes. Thank you. 

She closed out of the messaging app and went to her settings. She took away the picture of her and Patrick and put a picture of her and Alex at Disney, Orlando visible in the background, Mickey ears on both of their heads. That was a good trip.

She locked her phone and put it in her purse and turned on the car. 

She pulled into the parking lot of her apartment and unlocked her door. 

Now, in hindsight, she was glad that Patrick and her never moved in together. No messiness to clean up. They both had separate cars, separate apartments, no shared bills. It was a clean break. Perhaps Patrick had subconsciously made it that way. 

She knew that they both hurt each other. She, for not knowing or wanting to see that he may not have been as interested as he could have been with her. Him for trying to hard to be with her. 

She sighed. She went to her bedroom and started gathering his things, putting them in an Amazon box that she hadn’t gotten out to throwing out. She threw away wedding plans, that wasn’t happening now. She gathered past cards that she proudly displayed and put them in a box that she will treasure later when she’s not so hurt. 

She gathered his sweaters, workout clothes and was surprised that there was so little here. She closed up the box and put it near her door. She changed into sweatpants and a hoodie and turned on Desperate Housewives. She wanted to be absorbed in someone else’s problems for now. 

She heard a knock on the door and after peering through the peephole, she saw a takeout bag and a reusable shopping bag. 

She opened the door with a smile. 

“Hey, Alex.” 

Alex smiled and stepped in. “You’re in better spirits than I thought.” 

“Well, I think that’s a compliment.” Rachel took the bag and took out the vodka and the orange juice. “Screwdrivers sound amazing.”

“After carbs.” 

“After carbs.” Rachel agreed easily. She took out her pasta and made her way over to the coffee table, getting absorbed into the drama with the Housewives. 

“Ah, Housewives. Your comfort show.” 

“Yes. Oh, this is great.” She sniggered at the exuberant personalities on the screen. Alex shook her head at her best friend but dutifully settled by her. 

“So, Patrick.” Alex queried. 

“Oh, yeah. I’m a little upset but like more upset we wasted so much time on each other when it wasn’t going to work out than anything else.” Rachel said around a mouthful of pasta. 

“Well, why didn’t it?” Alex asked. 

“Well, apparently we’re both into the same gender.” She stated. 

“What?” Alex exhaled. Patrick didn’t seem to have any indicators of being gay. 

“I know!” She exclaimed. “I mean, I can’t say I’m super surprised.” She put another forkful of pasta in her mouth. 

“Well, I am.” Alex popped a piece of shrimp in her mouth. 

“Are you though?” Rachel peered at her best friend. “Weren’t you always saying that Patrick always seemed rather bitchy?” 

“I believe I said sassy.” 

“It was bitchy.” 

“Well, his comebacks are really acerbic and…oh my god.” 

“Yep.” 

“He’s so totally gay.” 

“Yep.” 

“And he didn’t cheat?” She exhaled. 

“I wouldn’t have blamed him if he did. I may or may not have kissed Evan at a party three months ago and not told Patrick.” 

“Kissed on the mouth or on the…” 

“Alex! Mouth, of course.” 

“Evan is yummy.” 

“Mm. Yes. A great kisser too.” 

“Interesting. Maybe you should text him.” 

“Oh, I shouldn’t.” 

“Hm...” Alex unlocked her phone. 

“Anyways, back to Patrick. No, he didn’t cheat. I think he was scared to. He’s just afraid in general right now. We’ve been going through counseling and I think he needs more of it than I do. So, we did the breakup at the counselors office.” 

“Weird.” 

“No, it was good. A neutral space. Dr. Clearwater said that I didn’t really need more appointments, I think she was trying to make Patrick feel more comfortable when she had both of us have separate appointments.” 

“Well, I’m sorry that it didn’t work out.” 

“I’d rather us have ended that way than me find out later and be hurt and not know what I did. I still want to be friends with Patrick. He’s been a friend for so long. I just want him to be happy.” 

Alex smiled at Rachel. Rachel was a kind and forgiving soul. Alex wasn’t so sure she would be so forgiving. 

She opened a new message to Evan. 

To Evan  
Hey, Evan its Alex. Hope I’m not overstepping but Rachel just broke things off with Patrick. Well, he broke it off but she’s surprisingly taking it well. Just food for thought.

From Evan  
I’m sorry they broke up. Well, I would like to say that but I always thought Patrick was gay so it was always confusing that Rachel kept going back. 

To Evan  
Maybe it was just comfortable. And it has been confirmed that he is in fact, gay.

From Evan  
That I can understand, comfortable is easy to fall back in. Is she okay? Does she need chocolate?

To Evan  
That’s sweet. But I brought vodka. 

From Evan  
That makes more sense. 

To Evan  
She may or may not have inferred that you were a good kisser. 

From Evan  
Oh really?

To Evan  
Mmhmm. 

From Evan  
Well, that is great information to have, Alexandria. Imagine how much better it’d be if we were both sober. 

To Evan  
Oh, I can imagine. And don’t call me that, its Alex, tool. Hurt her and I’ll eviscerate you. 

From Evan  
Noted. 

To Evan  
Ta! Time for screwdrivers. 

From Evan  
Wish I was there ☹ 

To Evan  
I’ll send pics 

From Evan  
Well, that works.

“Alcohol is great!” Rachel slurred later in the night. 

“Are you – are you-” Alex tried gather her thoughts. “Are you sad about Patrick?” She finally got out. 

“Nah. I mean, Patrick is a good guy but the sex was terrible.” 

Alex started laughing hard. “Oh, I bet.” 

“I mean I should have figured it out when I asked for it instead of him.” 

“I have to shove my boyfriends off me.” 

“Oh, yep. Never had that.” 

“We need to get you laid right.” 

“Yes!” Rachel exclaimed. 

“Like Evan!” 

“Like Evan!” Rachel agreed. Then frowned. “But I like Evan. I don’t want a reshoot. A return. A rebat. A…” 

“Rebound.” 

“That’s the one!” Rachel pointed at Alex. “That one.” 

“Maybe wait a few weeks and see if he wants coffee.” 

“Or shots! I love shots!” 

“I have a feeling we will both not want alcohol for a long time after tonight.” Alex looked at the mostly empty bottle of vodka. 

“Um. Yes. I think I might throw up.” Rachel looked green in the face, running for the bathroom. 

“She never could hold her liquor.” Alex muttered to herself. She flipped through some pictures that she took. One with Rachel grinning, her arm around Alex, with a glass in the air in the other hand. She sent it to Evan. 

She immediately got a reply. 

From Evan  
Looks like a party there. 

To Evan  
Much alcohol was consumed. 

From Evan  
I can see that. 

To Evan  
Her apartment is 401 East Main #212. 

From Evan  
You think I should come over. 

To Evan  
I am drunk. And I can’t think at all. Do with it what you will. 

From Evan  
I’ll bring some water. Sober you guys up. 

To Evan  
We don’t want to be sober. 

From Evan  
I think you will. 

Alex weighed the rest of the bottle. Should she share the rest of the vodka with Rachel? She heard Rachel throw up. Nope, she definitely wanted it. She took a long gulp from the Smirnoff Ice bottle. 

Rachel rinsed her mouth out, removing the horrible taste of the vodka bile and looked up. Her cheeks were still pink and her eyes were bright. But she wasn’t as intoxicated as she was. 

She heard a knock at the door. 

“Alex!” 

“I’m flying!” 

Rachel smiled as she heard her friend’s inebriated voice. She would be no help at all. Rachel moved to the front door and peered through and saw Evan. Um, how did he know where she lived? This was important information. 

She straightened her clothes and tried not to panic when she was wearing her sweatpants, loose hoodie and her hair in a ponytail, glasses perched on her nose, with not an ounce of makeup on. 

She opened the door and smiled shyly at Evan. 

“Evan, hi.” She pushed some loose hairs behind her ear. 

“Rachel. Alex said she wanted water.” He smiled easily at her. She looked adorable in her comfortable clothes, glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. 

“Did she.” She turned and looked at Alex who was flapping her arms trying to fly. 

“Is she high as well as drunk?” He hid a laugh. 

“Unfortunately not.” She sighed heavily. “At least, I wish she would have shared.” Evan laughed. “She always acts like this when she’s drunk.” 

“Well, you don’t seem as drunk as she is.” 

“That’s because I just puked it all up.” She laughed. “Come on in.” She opened the door and let him in and set the gallons of water on the counter in her kitchen. 

“I also brought eggs and fried potatoes for tomorrow. I think you’ll need it to fight the hangover. And aspirin.” 

“You are an angel.” Rachel sat at her breakfast counter while Evan fixed her a glass of water. 

She drank it quickly. 

“Rachel!” Alex yelled. 

“I’m right here, Alex.” 

“I drank all the vodka.” She sounded so sad. 

“I think I helped.” 

“Oh.” Alex seemed concerned. “Well, that’s why it went twice as fast.” 

“I have more over here. But it’s in a mug.” 

“Oh! Yay!”

Evan quickly poured a mug of water. 

“Quick, quick.” Rachel motioned for it. Alex came tumbling over. “Here you are, Alex.” 

“Oh my god, it’s great.” She chugged the entire thing. “Mmm.” 

Rachel bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. 

“I want to sleep.” Alex went towards the bedroom. 

“Um, that’s my room.” 

“You’re the best!” She said drunkenly as she closed the door. 

“Ugh.” Rachel wrapped her hands around her mug of water and took another sip. Evan tried not to smile at Rachel. 

“So, how are you?” Evan tried. 

“Oh, just ducky.” She looked at him over the rim of her cup. He shouldn’t find her as adorable as he does. “I broke up with my fiancé today. And I’m not really that sad about it. It’s weird.” 

“Well, I mean, we all though Pat was gay so I’m sure you felt something as well.” 

“I’m really stupid, aren’t I?” 

“No, Rachel, not stupid.” He put her hand over hers. His eyes met her bright ones. 

“I kept getting back with him just because I just didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t even really like me.” Her voice was small. 

“Patrick liked you a lot if he kept trying to tell himself he wasn’t gay. He cares about you, Rachel. He’s just bad with his own feelings.” 

“Yeah. You’re right. He is awful with feelings.” Rachel laughed. “I’m not feeling sleepy. Do you want to watch something?” She gestured to her couch and tv. 

“Sure, but no chick flicks.” 

“Um, excuse you, I just got broken up with.” Rachel teased. 

“Well, I’ll make an exception this once.” He teased. 

“Big of you.” She smiled. She got a blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over her legs. Evan settled next to her. 

She turned on Netflix and put on The Office. 

“I’m not in a chick flick mood. I reserve the right to choose a chick flick next time.” She said, not looking at him. 

“Next time it is.” Evan smiled. 

Over the next few episodes, Rachel was having a harder and harder time staying awake. Her head lolled to the side, her glasses sliding down her nose. Evan gingerly took them off her face and put them on the coffee table, watching Michael Scott’s shenanigans. Her head moved to his shoulder. He gently maneuvered them to her laying on his chest, her face pressed against his shoulder, her back against the back of the couch, her arm across his abdomen. He pulled the blanket over the two of them. He grabbed his phone from the place he had it lying next to him. 

He opened a text to Patrick. 

Evan: I’m here with Rachel. 

Patrick: She ok?

Evan: She’s good. 

Patrick: I never wanted to hurt her. 

Evan: We all know that, Pat. I might have some feelings for her in a way. 

Patrick: Go for it, man. Treat her well or I’ll kick your ass. 

Evan: Oh, I will. Think she’s over you yet? 

Patrick: I think she’s been over it for a while. She just didn’t know why.

Evan: If you’re sure. 

Patrick: I don’t even know if I’m going to stay here. I might want to start somewhere new. 

Evan: Like leave Canada?

Patrick: But like somewhere where everyone doesn’t know that I was on and off with a great girl for half my life, when my preferences are clearly elsewhere. Judging me. 

Evan: No one’s judging you. 

Patrick: I feel like they are. 

Evan: You always have us. 

Patrick: Wow. Us already. 

Evan: Shut up, you shit head.

Patrick: Love you too, bro. 

Evan: You’re the worst. I take back every nice thing I ever said about you. 

Patrick: 😊 

Evan locked his phone and focused on Rachel. Her eyes were shut and she was breathing deeply, deeply ensconced in sleep. Her eyelashes touched the apples of her cheek and he watched another episode of The Office. Then he felt himself drift off to the sounds of Steve Carrell. 

Rachel groaned as she awoke, the sunlight hitting her face and creating a symphony of pain hammering through her head. 

“Here.” A soft voice said as she opened her eyes and winced. 

Evan was there with a glass of water and some aspirin. 

“Again, angel.” 

He smiled at her. 

“Perhaps you shouldn’t have downed a whole bottle of vodka.” 

“There may be merit in that statement. And I only downed a quarter of a bottle.” Rachel swallowed the pills and drank the water and closed her eyes. 

“Alex has been puking all morning.” 

“Ugh. And she says I can’t hold my liquor.” She scoffed. 

“Mm.” Evan replied noncommittedly. “Want eggs and fried potatoes?” 

“Fuck yes.” 

He laughed. She got to her feet and sat atop one of her barstools, at her breakfast nook, watching him cook as he made her breakfast. 

“And I haven’t even done anything for you yet. What could I have done to deserve this?” She said around a gulp of coffee. 

“Well, you could have dinner with me, on Friday.” He said, turning around. Rachel’s eyes went wide. 

“Well, I would absolutely love to have dinner with you.” 

“It’s a date, if that wasn’t clear.” 

“Oh, it’s clear.” 

“Good. Seven?” 

“Mm. Sounds good.” She hid a smile as he turned around, hiding his own smile. 

Evan felt his phone vibrate. 

Patrick: Her favorite color is green and she likes roses. 

Evan: Thanks, Pat. 

Patrick: Anytime.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

“Patrick!” Ray called once Patrick slipped away to answer his mother’s urgent phone call. “B13!”

“Mom, I have to go, I’m good.” He said goodbye and made his way to his desk. 

Patrick turned the corner and saw a striking man standing in front of him, judging the couple getting wedding pictures taken by Ray. He could empathize. He wore all black with white elements, his hair perfectly coifed and held himself with an alarming amount of confidence. And he was extremely attractive. Thick, dark brows, thick hair that he was yearning to mess up, expressive eyes. His gaze travelled up and down his body. Definitely attracted to this new individual that was in front of him. 

“This is for you.” He held out the piece of paper. 

“Patrick.” He took the piece of paper gingerly. He held out his hand, forcing himself to act like he had confidence. 

“David.” He shook his hand. 

David. David Rose. Of the Rose family. The “celebrities” of this town. 

“David Rose. You bought the General Store.” 

“Leased the General Store. Leased.” He snarked. 

“It’s a big deal.” 

“Is it?” He sounded distinctly unimpressed. 

He hid a smile as he made his way to his desk and sat down, David taking a seat in front of him. 

“So why don’t we start with the name of the business?” He pulled out the form in front of him.

“Oh, um, I’m oscillating between two at the moment so if you could leave that blank, that would be great.” 

“Sure, sure, give you more time to…oscillate.” He smirked. “Um, business address?” 

“Okay, so I’m working on that.” He said defensively. “I live at the motel, I think it would be confusing if I gave you the address to another business.” Ah. Yes. Definitely liked this David.

“Y-Yeah. For sure.” He looked down at the paper, trying to distract himself from the persona in front of him. “We’ll leave that blank as well. Really batting a thousand here, David.” 

“I don’t know what that means.” He sniffed. Sniffed. Patrick didn’t know anyone that actually sniffed in real life. He thought it was just something that people theoretically wrote about in romance novels. 

“Here’s an easy one. A brief description of the business.” 

David goes on to ramble about the business, enchanting Patrick with each sentence. He eventually ran out of things to say and stuttered. Patrick hid a smile. 

“I don’t know what that means, I don’t play cricket.” 

He eventually gave him his card and hoped that David would call him. Patrick thought he might have been witty at some point, but it all happened so fast that he wasn’t exactly sure. 

The next day, Patrick received a few voicemails and he listened to them and felt himself get more and more smitten. 

“Hi, David, it’s Patrick.” He repeated, biting back a smile. 

“Ciao.” He laughed. Who actually says ciao. But judging David from the limited time he spent in his presence, he did think that David was the person to say ‘ciao’ and ‘oscillate’ in regular conversation. 

He unlocked his phone to a text from Rachel. 

Rachel: Um, date was amazing. Why did you not tell me how good of a guy Evan was? I’m offended, Patrick. OFFENDED. 

Patrick: Um because I needed my beard?

Rachel: This is true. And also fair.

Patrick: So, in this town I’m in, there’s a family that used to be really rich and now they’re not. 

Rachel: So, brats. 

Patrick: Well, I only met one. And he’s hella hot and hella bitchy. 

Rachel: Wow. I had no idea you were into the bitchy gays. 

Patrick: Me either but he’s really hot. 

Rachel: Mm. How hot?

Patrick: I don’t think I’ve met someone so attractive. 

Rachel: Um, okay, thanks Patrick...

Patrick: Didn’t we visit that I like guys and that you are beautiful but not my beautiful. 

Rachel: Nice save. Need a picture of this hot no longer celeb. What’s his name? 

Patrick: David Rose. 

Rachel: Um. You mean, THE David Rose. Of the Rose Video family?

Patrick: You make it seem like a crime family. 

Rachel: Basically is. Wow. Yeah, David is extremely attractive. Get it, boy. 

Patrick: I don’t know if he’s gay. 

Rachel: Oh, he isn’t. 

Patrick: Oh. 

Rachel: Patrick, dear, there is a big spectrum and David Rose is like MISTER PANSEXUAL. Like at all the Gay Prides in NYC, he was voted MR. PANSEXUAL. Like every year until like two years ago. 

Patrick: Pansexual. 

Rachel: Yeah, means they like the person not the gender. I think you’re definitely good. 

Patrick: Well, that’s a relief. 

Rachel: I can’t believe I have like a gay best friend now. What’s your favorite designer?

Patrick: Recently gay. So, Levi?

Rachel: Ugh, you’re hopeless. Let me know when you’re dating David. He’d have more interesting answers. 

Patrick: Oh, I’m sure. He was wearing a very interesting sweater. 

Rachel: Oh, yes, he’s very black and white kind of guy. He was really into the NYC scene until that douche Sebastien came along and broke his heart. 

Patrick: Whoa, broke his heart? 

Rachel: Oh yeah. 

Patrick: I didn’t know you knew this much about celebrities. 

Rachel: Well, you didn’t know everything about me, Patrick Allen. And I didn’t know everything about you. Like that we both like dick. 

Patrick: Okay, fair enough. 

Rachel: Anyways back to Sebastien. He like was opening at a gallery David had in NYC and when it opened and David thought they were like exclusive, he had sex with David’s business partner. David’s face was all over the news for like weeks. Everyone loves a celebrity taken down a peg story. I felt really bad for him. 

Patrick: Ugh. What a douche. 

Rachel: Yeah, he like moved back home with his family in Canada after that. Left his business partner too. So, what’s he like? 

Patrick: He’s fascinating. 

Rachel: Oh boy. I’ve never heard David Rose be called fascinating. 

Patrick: He is also really hot. 

Rachel: Well, I think you’ll need to update me with all the deets. 

Patrick: Well, I’m pretty sure he was high or drunk when he called me and left a bunch of voicemails. He’s opening a business in town. 

Rachel: Oh, really? Like a gallery? 

Patrick: No. A general store. He wants to have like a year-round farmer’s market. Under his own brand. 

Rachel: Well that seems like something any town would love. 

Patrick: I know! He just didn’t know how to put it in words but it seems like a great idea. 

Rachel: Well, Patrick, I have to go but keep me posted on David. I’m rooting for you 😊 

Patrick: Thanks Rach. Love you. 

Rachel: Love you too. X

David came in the next day, looking sheepish and embarrassed. Patrick enjoyed this expression a bit too much, if he’s honest. 

“Hi.” Patrick bit back a smile “Um.” He gestured to the form in his hand. “I messed up my form so I’m going to need…another form from you.” 

He held out the form to Patrick and Patrick took it, holding in a smile. He looked over the form which had multiple things crossed out, notes jotted across in nice penmanship. “Oh, okay.” 

He bit the inside of his cheek as he looked up at the enigma wrapped up in designer clothes in front of him. He must have looked a bit too intense because David kind of smirked at the hungry look he was giving. 

Turnabout is fair play. 

“What?” David whispered hoarsely, he had a hint of a smile on his face. 

“Oh, I’m just glad you got such use of my business card.” David rolled his eyes up, losing the smile. Patrick grinned outwardly at him as he made his way to his desk. “Sorry, I didn’t pick up, I was at a thing.” He wasn’t at a thing. He was in the office. And played them on speakerphone. And Ray may have heard. 

“Well, best you didn’t.” David wrung his fingers. Patrick wasn’t going to make it that easy for him.

“But I got all your messages.” David looks skyward as he turned around. 

“Ah. Um. And just listened to the first and deleted the rest.” He said hopeful.

“No, no, no, no.” 

“No?” David raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his hip, showing signs of embarrassment. Oh, he was so precious. 

“I listened to all of them. Kind of had to, to piece them together. Actually, I played them for a few friends of mine, I was at a birthday party. So, there were a lot of people weighing in.” David looked a bit queasy so Patrick decided to stop messing with him. Even if it was the most fun he’d had in, quite possibly, his whole life. 

“Okay, um…” 

“Just kidding. I didn’t play them for anyone.” He smiled at David. 

“I thought the first few were very funny, David, and then I lost interest.” Ray chimed in from the other side of the room, causing David to spin and break eye contact and that tension between the two of them, unfortunately. 

David looked back at Patrick with a raised brow. 

“I…may have played them here on speaker phone.” 

“Okay…” David clearly wanted to get out. “Can I just get the paperwork, and then I can…” Leave…Is what David was trying to say. 

“You know, the good thing about the messages was I was able to piece together enough information to fill out your forms.” Patrick handed over a folder. 

David opened it. Patrick hid a grin. 

“Oh. Wish I could remember.” 

“It’s a good idea, your business. Rebranding local products and crafts, very inventive.” 

“Thanks.” David looked wary after a smidge too much teasing. Patrick thought he was quite sensitive about his business idea. 

“And I like the name. Rose Apothecary. Just pretentious enough.” 

“Is it pretentious, or timeless?” David queried. Patrick smirked at him. 

“So, I’ll call you when I hear something.” David nodded and turned. “And, if I don’t get a hold of you…I’ll leave a message.” He whispered. 

David wrinkled his nose at him in a way that Patrick should not have thought was adorable, but totally did. “Okay, thanks.” 

“Ciao!” Ray called. 

David stared at him for a second and then left the house. Patrick bit a smile as he watched him leave. 

“Oh, David. You’re going to be the death of me.” He said to himself as he wiped his palms on his pants. 

Patrick: Nothing yet, David Rose. 

David: Thank you for letting me know. 

Patrick: Ciao!

David: Never going to let that go, are you?

Patrick: Nope

David: It’s a good thing you’re cute. Otherwise, I wouldn’t let you get away with it. 

Patrick: Aw, thanks. That’s about the only thing I got going for me. 

David: I’m sure that isn’t true. 

Patrick: But now my ego is the size of the moon, so, be prepared for that. 

David: Oh, I’m prepared, Patrick Last Name.

Patrick: Brewer. 

David: Oh, I’m prepared, Patrick Brewer. 

Patrick: Have a good night, David Rose. 

David: You too, Patrick Brewer. 

David bit back a smile when he thought of how he thought that the cute new business person was flirting with him. Wishful thinking, he thought to himself. He’d been burned enough by straight guys flirting with him, wanting to experiment and then changing their mind. Sigh. 

Stevie was watching him as he typed on his phone from across the room. He was keeping her company while messaging local vendors about his store idea. 

“There’s something wrong with your face.” 

David looked up and stared at her. 

“Your face isn’t that great, either.” 

“Oh, I know but your face is doing something that looks like a…smile.” She shuddered. 

“Um, no it isn’t.” He crossed his arms. 

“It really is.” Stevie got to her feet and leaned on the counter, fully cofused on his 

“Oh, my god.” He groaned as he turned his attention back to his phone, composing another email. 

The door opened and Alexis walked in and turned and looked at her brother. 

“Ew, David. What’s wrong with your face?” She exclaimed. 

“Oh, my god!” He threw up his hands. 

“That’s what I said!” Stevie pointed a finger. 

“I’m leaving.” He declared as he stormed out of the room. 

“Was he…blushing?” 

“I don’t blush! I have an olive complexion!” David called back as he slammed the door shut. 

Alexis opened it and yelled back. “That’s because of the tanner you use!” 

“Ugh! Lies!” He yelled back, even though the door was shut. 

“So, Patrick, how are you settling in your new town?” Dr, Clearwater asked as they started their therapy session. 

“I think I am doing well. I think I may have met someone interesting.” He couldn’t help the smile that came to his face.

“Oh, really?” Dr. Clearwater had a small, fond smile on her face. 

“Yeah, he’s a bit of a washed-up celebrity. He needs help opening a store.” He waved his hand in the air. 

“Did you think about offering some help to him? It seems like you want to help him.” 

“I may have ulterior motives.” 

“I see. What type of ulterior motive do you have? Murder, sex, friendship?” 

“Um not murder, jeez.” 

Dr. Clearwater laughed. 

“Well, what kind is it?” 

“Romance, sex and friendship I suppose.” 

“Hm… Well, everyone has ulterior motives in most cases. It seems you have a relationship in mind with this new man. Worst case, you can find out he’s a gross eater and you couldn’t live with it.” 

“Or I could fall hopelessly in love and be forever stuck in the friendzone.” 

“Why don’t you take one step at a time and get to know him better? See if there is chemistry and work from there. If you end up being friends only, then that is what happens. Why don’t you text him?”

“I already texted him.” 

“And?” 

“He seemed flirty.”

“I recommend that you keep the lines of communication open, try to be as verbal as you can. You know we have been trying to work on that. Texting is good but don’t rely on a screen to be your means of communication. It isn’t healthy.” 

“Yes, I’ve been working on it. I think that me continuing to talk to David would make me happy.” 

“Great! Patrick, is there anything else you’d like to talk about?” 

“No, I’m okay.” 

“Remember: Be kind. Especially to yourself.” 

“Be kind.” He repeated, smiling at his hands. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Patrick opened the door to the old General Store, now David’s store. Well, David’s leased store. Emphasis on leased. 

He saw a pretty young woman there, wearing an off the shoulder dress. 

“Wow, things are really coming together in here.” He commented, looking around at the white walls, wood accents and numerous boxes still to be unboxed. 

“We’re actually not open yet, but that is so sweet. Thank you. We’ve been working very hard.” She flirting, tilting her head forward. 

“Well, I’m actually not here to shop. I’m – I’m Patrick. I’m just here dropping off David’s business license.” And the frame I picked out. But he didn’t say that as he dropped the frame on the countertop. 

“Oh, isn’t that the cutest thing.” Oh god, she’s flirting. I don’t want to flirt back but I can’t be rude, he panicked to himself. 

“Um, David is in the back but I am Alexis.” She said pointing to her necklace, which had an A proudly displayed in gold. “I’m currently studying business and David’s sister and life coach, so…” Ah, sister. That was a relief. 

“Well, it’s great to meet you, Alexis.” He shook her hand. She didn’t want to let go. 

“I’m sorry if my hands are too soft, I’ve been sampling a lot of products. So really soft.” 

“They are.” He agreed, as he surreptitiously wiped his hands on his jeans when she looked down. 

“Isn’t it like so soft?” Alexis pressed the scarf tighter and tighter. His throat started to feel a bit scratchy. The only thing he was allergic to was cats, so it had to be that. He didn’t want to be really rude to David’s sister but he wanted this scarf off, like yesterday.

“It is.” Alexis then proceeds to tie it really tight around his neck. “Whoa, might be tying it a bit tight there!” He tried to free his hands from the scarf. 

David comes around the counter to see Alexis flirting with the man he might or might not have wished that he would see again. Patrick. He was extremely sassy but David liked that. He had nice eyes and no needle marks so already a leg up from his past ex-boyfriends. 

“Uh, actually that is cat hair. A Himalayan breeder knits them for us, she lives up the street. Hi.” David’s voice went a little hoarse there for a second, his gaze setting Patrick alight. 

“Hi, I’m just dropping off your business license. And activating my allergies.” David looked at the scarf and glared at Alexis.

“In that case, you should probably take that off.” 

“Yeah.” Patrick was looking at his lips, seemingly distracted. 

“Like now.” 

“Oh!” He finally undid the knot around his neck. 

“Isn’t it so sweet that he framed it, David?” Alexis presses her fingers into David’s arm. As if warning him off, but he wasn’t going to bend that easily this time. He’s bended to Alexis’ whims far too often. He saw Patrick first. Patrick flirted with him first, so he had an edge. Plus, Patrick didn’t seem that interested in Alexis, which would be a first. 

“It is. It’s so sweet. Thank you, Patrick.” David’s voice was warm. 

“A-Actually they all come framed.” 

David pursed his lips and looked at Patrick, who swallowed, looking above David’s eyebrow. Typical lie tell. He smiled gently. He may have read a book on how to spot lie tells after a few too many boyfriends cheated on him. But this lie was harmless. He knew that they indeed did not come framed. Ergo, Patrick picked out the frame. 

“Oh, do they?” David smirked at the frame. “Well, the frame is a bit corporate but I think maybe the frame shopper can learn a couple things from me. If he wants.” 

Patrick smiled at him, his gaze lowering. 

David smiled at him, Alexis looking in between Patrick and David, her eyes wide. 

“I was just going to sample this cologne on Patrick.” Uh, no she wasn’t. 

“That’s not for sale. I think you can leave Patrick alone, Alexis. You’ve sampled half the store at this point! So, we still need to sell all this stuff.”

“Okay, well I flattened out the lip balm. So, no one’s going to notice.”

David glared at his sister. Eat glass, he mouthed to her.

She pursed her lips. 

“There’s a lot of stuff in here, David.” Patrick interjected the siblings. “You don’t want to spend too much money up front.”

“Yeah, that’s not good, David.” David was still glaring at his sister, his gaze softening when he looked at Patrick. 

“You need to survive a year with no profits.” 

“My textbook says eighteen months.” Alexis stated, matter of factly. 

“Um, okay, what does your textbook say about curating a selection of products from local vendors and selling them on consignment in a one-stop-shop retail environment, that benefits both the vendor and the customer?”

“Well I don’t have my textbook on me.”

“Oh, that’s funny because I swore you swallowed it. With how much you’re quoting it.”

“I stand corrected.” Patrick put the bottle down, smirking at him. David bit back a smile, pressing his lips together. 

“If you need help, I’m happy to help.” Patrick pleaded with his eyes. 

“Um, why. Alexis is here helping. And so helpful about it, too.” David pulled out another bottle of massage oil and place it on the counter, inspecting it carefully. 

“Well, no, if Patrick has offered to move the boxes, I think he should.” Alexis leaned into Patrick’s personal space. 

“Is that what I offered?” Patrick asked, dryly. 

“Well, in that case, thank you Patrick.” David looked at him, burning him through the few feet that they were standing apart. 

“You’re welcome.” Alexis chimed in. David tried not to roll his eyes. “Um, okay, you can start with all those big things of hand cream.” Patrick moved close to David on his way to the backroom and David bit back a smile, as he looked down. 

So, that degree of sexual tension was something he wasn’t expecting from such few interactions, albeit flirty interactions. But he wasn’t mad about it. Not at all. 

Alexis shot a look at David. 

What. He mouthed. 

She made an ok symbol with her hand. Like what even is that supposed to mean. He just shrugged. 

Sure, he contemplated having what looked like very warm hands perhaps in his hair but what does that mean. Nothing. Nothing at all…They were nice hands though. 

Alexis looked over at Patrick as he looked at another product. Alexis was alone at the store with Patrick as David was at a vendor picking up more boxes of product. 

“It’s cuticle cream.” She offered helpfully. 

“Cuticle cream.” 

“Yeah, David found this woman who gets coconut oil made from Hawaii, shipped here fresh without any chemicals in it and she makes it into cuticle cream. He’s really into the freshness of products. We have very discerning skin, from getting lots of mani pedis in Dubai. Oh, and skin treatments in Milan.” 

“Wow, Dubai and Milan. Yeah, I bet. Um, what about this?” 

“Oh, the candles are made with sustainable beeswax, each purchase saves 100 bees. Pretty awesome right?” She took out some more bottles of body milk and put them on the counter. 

“This really is incredible. This is the perfect market for this stuff. Usually, people can only get this stuff during the summer at farmer’s markets.” 

“Right?” She exclaimed. “David is like so good at reading the market. He was always like super good at it. He just had a hit to the self-confidence. Quite a bit of hits.” She hummed as she dismantled the box easily, folding it to put in the recycling. 

“What do you mean?” Patrick tilted his head. 

Alexis looked up at the cute little button face, sighed that he was so dreadfully into her brother and pursed her lips. She got good vibes from him, which was more than she could say for her brother’s previous relationships. 

“Well, you didn’t hear it from me but David recently found out our parents bought a lot of the art he displayed at his galleries. It lowkey devastated him. But like, he did all the work, our parents just didn’t want him to get hurt. But like ended up hurting him more? Like, its weird. But he was like super upset. Like almost wearing eyeliner again upset and I thought we passed that in like 2005.” She flicked her hair over her shoulder. “Well, anyways, David went out, found the artists that fit the demographic, you know like abstract art in Brooklyn, so on. He would curate collections and made a ton of money. He was really good at it. Until his business partner…Well, let’s just say – his next business partner better not break his heart.” 

“Wow, so he has experience in doing this whole reading the market thing.” 

“Yeah, but he sucks at marketing, balancing a checking account, all that stuff. David is like an artist. He’s always doodling in his journal and is like surprisingly sensitive for all his emo-ness.” She shrugged. “I’m more of a flower child. Coachella, stuff like that.” She frowned. “Everyone likes to think David and I are really stupid but we aren’t. And David is like really smart. He’s always reading and stuff. He’s just stupid with his heart. Trusts people too easily. At least, he used to.” 

“Well, this has helped me a lot, Alexis, thank you.” 

“Um, you’re welcome?” She said confused, as Patrick left. She shrugged and got back to opening boxes for David. 

Patrick had this thought for a while. 

Rose Apothecary. 

It was a great idea. 

Fantastic even. 

He wanted in.

He had gone and gotten a degree in business to help businesses get off the ground. Like David’s store idea. He always had fond memories of farmer’s markets when he was younger. Loving the fresh produce, the handmade soaps and candles, seeing who actually made the products. 

David was the kind of person that screamed quality. He was always wearing designer clothes, hair perfectly coiffed, skin looking bright and youthful. He watched as David carefully curated the layout of the store. 

This could be a great store. A great business idea. If David was as good at discerning products as he was about picking out the correct store to have in the correct market and going after it like he was, he would be quite successful. He just needed a little bit of help. 

Now, he just had to convince David that he, specifically, could help. Especially when he had been burned by business managers before. He would prove that he was different, he would prove he was nice. 

And if he happened to fall in love with Patrick while doing so, he wasn’t going to be too upset by that fact. 

Because Patrick was quite smitten with David Rose. 

“So, what is going on there?” David asks Alexis as he puts on his shoes, getting ready for the day. He is referring to the fact that Alexis mentioned Patrick yet again in a conversation. 

“Oh nothing… he hasn’t even asked for my phone number, which in my experience means either newly married or gay.”

“Shocking. He has my phone number.” He stated gleefully. 

“Mm. Are you telling me you want me to back off, David?” She gleefully put her hands under her chin. 

“I’m just stating some facts.” 

“Well, I’m stating a fact that if you feel a vibe or something, perhaps you should go with it.”

“He’s a business major wearing mid-range denims. He’s not into me.”

“Hm. I don’t know about that. Either he’s into you or the store which no offense, David, but seems a lot less likely to me. And he was staring at your ass the other day, so.” 

“Okay…I think you missed a word on that page with the highlighter.”

“Oh, my god, where?” She poured over the page as he left the motel room, grinning to himself. 

David is attempting to put together his point of sale when he sees Patrick come in with a serious look on his face. 

“Uh oh, I assume you’re here to tell me my business license has been revoked.” 

“No, no.” Patrick laughed nervously. “You’re all good.” 

“Okay, um. My sister isn’t. My sister isn’t…here. She’s not here.” 

“I’m not here for your sister.” David blinked. 

“Okay.” That seemed like a loaded statement. Multiple meanings in that sentence. Maybe Alexis was right. 

“You know, I’ve been thinking about all this and these products that Alexis was showing me yesterday were actually really impressive. I mean, the whole model is actually very sustainable…”

“Thank you.” 

“But I think you’re going to need more startup money.”

“Oh. More startup money.” Great, more money. Just what he didn’t have.

“Hm.”

“Um…And where would I get this startup money?” David hoped his voice wasn’t super high. 

“Well when you’re supporting local businesses, they have grants you can apply for. And I would be happy to assist you in those applications.” 

“Well, that is very um… generous of you.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be doing it for free.” David opened his mouth, lost for words. He looked over Patrick’s shoulder. “See, when the grants come through, you’d have the money to start paying me.” 

“Okay. Um.” He shook his head, confused. 

“I think you have a great idea here, David. I just think you need help. A lot of help actually.” 

“Okay!” His voice got high. “Um…then… yes, I am open to entertaining your investment offer.” 

“Great. And in the interest of full disclosure, I did want to come clean about something. I got the frame.”

“Ah, well, I think I sort of knew that. Perhaps I should be in charge of the creative decisions?”

“Great. You know, I do have some business experience.” His eyes were bright, 

“I am comfortable with you doing that part.” David smiled down at the card reader, happiness radiating from his face. 

“Great. Um…do you need help plugging the card reader in?” Patrick gestured to the machine in David’s hands. 

“Is that what this is?” David wrinkled his nose. “And you do know that if the grant money doesn’t come through, I won’t sign the…”

“Oh, I’m going to get the money.” Patrick said confidently. 

“Oh. Okay. Well, great then.”

“Here, let me…” Patrick took the card reader from David. 

“Um, thank you.” David said quietly. 

“For helping with the card reader? It’s no problem.” Patrick plugged the power adaptor into the port.

“For saying my idea is great. I don’t usually get that kind of feedback. So, thanks. It means a lot to me.” David didn’t make eye contact, he was already baring more than he cared to in this moment.

“I can promise you that I will always be honest with you. About business related matters, of course.”

“Of course. Maybe we could text like we’ve been. It’s been nice.”

“Of course we can.” 

“And anything that may or may not happen after the contract is signed is fair game.” Patrick blurted out before he could take it back. 

“Alluding to?” 

“Friendship or…more.” 

David pursed his lips in a sort of smile. 

“That sounds great actually. You could leave a message.” Throwing Patrick’s words back at him. 

“Ha ha.” He drawled as he backed out of store, watching David smile down at his hands. 

David is laying in bed, scribbling notes in his journal when his phone buzzes. He pauses what he was doing and picks up the phone. 

Business Partner Patrick: Too early to call? 

David Rose: Never too early. What’s up?

Business Partner Patrick is calling. 

David swallowed before answering. “Hi, Patrick.” 

“Hi, David.” 

David tried to will the blush to go away. 

“So, what’s up?” 

“Oh, nothing. Just got off FaceTime with my therapist and feeling very raw.” 

“Oh, love those. Yep, definitely glad I’m poor now so I can’t afford the expensive hours of my life where they tell me I have self-esteem issues. Loved that.” He joked, making light of the session. It was what he would have wanted. 

“You don’t seem too insecure right now.” Patrick teased, lightheartedly.

“Oh, just you wait.” David smiled into the phone.

“Well, I for one, can’t wait.” David bit his lip, stopping the smile from spreading. “My therapist says I need to work on verbal affirmations.” 

“Verbal stuff is hard.” 

“And dealing with internal homophobia is a whole level to this coming out thing that kind of sucks.” 

“Been there.” 

“I’m a work in progress but every day is an improvement. Maybe one day I’ll put a gay pride sticker on my car.”

“That’s a huge step.” 

“Yeah. So, thanks for letting me word vomit on you.” 

“You can talk to me anytime, seriously. About anything. Regarding queer stuff or just the store. Anytime.” 

“Thank you, David. The same goes to you.” 

“Thank you. So, um, congratulations on coming out! It’s a great step.” 

“I definitely feel better.” The background noise started increasing. “What’s going on?” 

“Oh my god.” David was biting back laughter. 

“What?” A grin stretched Patrick’s face. 

“Have you met the mayor, Roland?”

“I have not had the pleasure.” But Patrick wouldn’t mind hearing more of the glee in David’s voice. Even over the phone.

“Well, apparently while my mother and him were at a conference, apparently they slept in the same bed.”

“Oh my.” 

“Yeah and my sister is ganging up on her and my dad. I gotta get in on this.”

“I can’t wait to hear more.” 

“Okay, hold on.” Patrick heard rustling of a duvet being moved. Was David in bed when he called him? Why was that so hot? 

“I’ll never know! I had my one chance at a proletarian oasis and I squandered it, sleeping in Roland’s bed.” Patrick heard a loud voice declare from across the room. 

“You slept with Roland?” Alexis sounded positively gleeful. 

“Does all your family members use SAT words in regular conversation?” Patrick teased in his ear. 

“Ha ha.” David drawled, his husky whisper doing something to Patrick’s stomach. 

“No, she did not!” Mr. Rose exclaimed. “She found herself in his bed.” 

David entered the room, the phone glued to his ear. 

“Mom slept with Roland?” 

“Yes, apparently!” Alexis chirped. 

“I will not be tried and condemned by the likes of you two.” 

“So, what’s going to happen now? Is there like going to be a custody battle?” David teased. 

“David, stop.” Mr. Rose sounded really irritated. 

“Are we going to have to spend weekends at Roland’s now, or…” Alexis asked, putting her finger to her chin in thought.

“Oh, I need you on the weekends.” Patrick said. 

“Oh, Patrick says he needs me on the weekends.” David parroted. 

“Oh, Patrick says, huh!” Alexis turned her attention on him. “Is cute little button on the phone? Since when?” 

“Um, a little bit ago.” 

“How CUTE!” Alexis squealed. 

“Ugh. My eardrum. Bye, Alexis.” David walked out of the room. 

“We live in the same room, David.” 

“Ugh, no escape. Be glad you don’t have siblings, Patrick.” 

Patrick’s intimate chuckle sent heat down his spine. Arousal through a phone has not happened when phone sex was not involved. This is very new for him. And he liked it. A lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

“Family! I have exciting news! Oh good, David you’re here.” Moira’s gaze softened when she saw her son. 

“Thanks…” Alexis griped as she walked through the doorway after her brother. 

“You’re aware of the New York based photographer, Sebastien Raine?” Moira seemed overjoyed, unable to sit still. She bit her lip, awaiting the reaction of her children. 

This cannot be happening. David thought to himself. Alexis’ mouth dropped open in shock, her eyes snapping to David.

“Um.” He touched one of his rings, in panic. The cold metal reassured him. 

“Oh my god.” Alexis hid her laugh behind her hand. 

“You mean my ex?” He asked, a hand going to his hip, as his anxiety started to creep in on him. 

Moira looked horrified. 

“When did you date Sebastien Raine?”

“They dated for like a month and a half and David got very upset about it.” Alexis looked between her mother and her brother, like a tennis match.

“Okay, it was three months and four if that includes a month that he dated other people.” He turned. “And you met him through me!” 

“That’s nonsense. I met Sebastien Raine at an art opening years ago.” 

“At my gallery!” He cried out. “And, can you please stop saying his full name? He’s a monster, who uses people and leaves them for dead.” 

“Yeah.” Alexis agreed immediately. 

“I hate to play contrarian, David, but the Time and I both consider Sebastien Raine a dear friend.” Moira pursed her lips. 

“Remember when he dumped you and you ate all those mall pretzels and watched Bridget Jones’ Diary for a year?” Alexis cooed. David looks horrified, Moira’s eyes widened. 

“It was not a whole year and I will not feel shame for the mall pretzels.” 

“Okay, that’s enough news for today.” Moira threw up her hands. David’s eyes followed his mother. 

“Umm, no what about him?”

“Well...He’s coming here.” Alexis’ jaw dropped and she smacked David’s arm. 

“Wh-What? Why?” 

“Sebastien Raine wants to collaborate on a project. With me. And you know his commitment to his work. He’s willing to come all the way here. Even though me going to New York would be easier. And a welcome escape. But Sebastien Raine puts his subjects first and he told me I must respect that.” 

“Okay, you know what? I don’t care. So you can do whatever you like.” 

“I could cancel but now you said you don’t care so now I have no choice but to meet him.”

David stared at his mother. She stared back. He had a sudden wave of clarity wash over him. He was a lot like his mother. He was selfish, self-centered but he was growing. Schitt’s Creek was making him grow. He had friends, genuine friends. He was close with his family, his sister for the first time in his life. So, he wasn’t a mirror image of his mother and he was happier. He wasn’t searching for affection wherever he could get it, high on drugs and deep in alcohol. He was heavier than when he was with Sebastien and you know what? He felt good. 

He felt really good. 

And he was going to be damned if he let Sebastien ruin his self-journey. David staying here, at the motel, at least for tonight, was going to damage him. He had to get out of here. 

David opened a thread with Patrick and started typing immediately. 

David: So, I know that we agreed to give each other space until the contract was signed but I need to escape this hell hole. Can I crash with you? I’m freaking out.

Patrick: What’s wrong? Of course, did you want me to get you?

David: Would you?

Patrick: Course, I’ll meet you at the motel office. 

David: You’re a lifesaver. 

Patrick: Pack a bag. 

David: Thank you. My ex is here, my mother invited him and I don’t want to see him.

David felt tears gather in his eyes as his anxiety heightened and he started to spiral. 

Patrick: I’ll be there soon. We can unbox inventory all day. I won’t let him bother you. We can watch movies all night. 

David: Sounds amazing. 

“David.” Alexis looked at her brother. 

“I can’t do this, Alexis. I can’t go through his bullshit again.” He whispered as he gathered an overnight bag, throwing his skincare bottles, grabbing some clothes, his phone charger and zipping up the bag. 

“I know. I’m sorry, I was just trying to make light of it.” Alexis said in a quiet voice.

“I know. Patrick’s coming to get me. So, text me when he’s gone. And watch out for Mom. She doesn’t know him like I do.” 

“Okay.” Alexis looked down at her phone.

Unloved. Unloved. Unloved.   
I mean, come on, David, without your money or drugs, you’re unlovable.   
Unlovable. Unlovable. Unlovable. 

The thoughts kept circling his head, sending him into a spiral. He breathed deep in and out. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Inhale, exhale. He dug his fingers into his palm. He grabbed the bag and his phone and made his way to the office. 

“Hi.” David got out as he opened the door, seeing Stevie. “I think he’s coming.” 

“Coming.” Stevie repeated. 

“Yes, if you could go to the window and check for me.” 

“Check. Right. Who’s he?” 

“Uh, Sebastian Raine. He’s wearing an expensive sweater that doesn’t look very expensive.” 

“Is he like really…” 

“Really handsome in a homelessly sort of way, yes.” 

“Then he is coming here.” 

“Coming here.” 

“Like now.” 

“Now. Now?!” He spun and saw Sebastien enter the room. 

“David.” Sebastien greeted. 

David’s stomach dropped. He immediately put his fingers on his silver rings, seeking comfort in the cold metal against his skin. 

“Oh…” 

“Wow.” Sebastien looked around the room. “This is exactly as I pictured it.” 

Stevie looked gleeful. 

“Sebastien. Ah, you’re – you’re here.” He rubbed his hands together nervously. “I thought you were supposed to be with my mother.” 

Sebastien took his sunglasses off. “So good to see you.” He breathed. He took a step forward. It took everything David had to not back up. “Look at you…You look really…healthy.” 

David squinted at him, glaring through narrowed eyes. But he was right. He was healthy. He wasn’t doing cocaine anymore. One, he couldn’t afford it and two, he felt better without it. Also, he was eating regular meals. Losing his family’s money was a constant journey of self-growth. Grudging self-growth.

“Thanks.” He said, deadpan.

Sebastien leaned in to give fake side kisses to his face. “I can’t believe this is where you live.” 

He glared at Stevie who was looking tickled pink. 

“I think you’re brave.” Sebastian stated. Yeah, that so wasn’t a compliment. 

“Hi.” Stevie turned Sebastien’s attention off of David, which he was grateful for but Stevie wanted his attention on her. David swallowed. A wave of sadness because he used to be so elated when Sebastien paid attention to him. Attention that he deserved his “vision.” He was like Stevie. But he knew better now. He knew who Sebastien was. He felt a wave of anger too. Stevie was supposed to be his friend, he was genuinely uncomfortable, but she didn’t seem to see it. But he couldn’t get upset with her. If he had been living in this town like Stevie had, he would have felt the same way at the sight of a photographer from New York who was featured in the Times. “Stevie. I like your sweater.” 

“You must be David’s girlfriend.” 

“No.” David quickly said. 

“No. I own the Motel. It’s almost like I’m his landlord.” 

“No, it doesn’t.” 

“Stevie, Stevie, Stevie. I’d love to Polaroid you naked one day.” 

“Okay.” Stevie sounded elated. 

David felt sick. He used to act like this. He used to be so starved for attention that he wanted it so badly from people like Sebastien. He couldn’t help but stare at Stevie. He wanted to warn her, he knew that Sebastien was a monster but she needed to figure that out on her own. 

“Okay?” He threw up his hands before calming himself. He wasn’t the guy that Sebastien cheated on anymore. He wasn’t going to be affected by Sebastien’s bullshit anymore. He was done. 

He was so over Sebastien. 

“David, I’m thinking I’m going to stay the night, so I hope we can, you know…catch up.” 

“Yeah…I’m super busy these days…” 

“Yeah… I just feel like we have unfinished business, you and I.” 

“Room five is available.” 

“Room five sounds great.” Sebastian moved toward David again. Sebastien put both of his hands on David’s face possessively. “So brave.” 

The door opened as David was pleading with his eyes for Stevie to help but she just stood there. Almost awestruck. 

Patrick walked through the door. 

“Patrick.” David exhaled, relieved. David tried to jerk his face out of Sebastien’s palms, but he applied more pressure. 

“You wanna let him go, bud?” Patrick’s tone was aggressive. David exhaled as Sebastien moved his hands to his side and turned to face Patrick, who raised an eyebrow. 

“Sebastien.” He held out a hand. 

“Yeah, I really don’t care.” Patrick stated, crossing his arms. David grabbed his bag and went to stand next to Patrick. 

“Your boyfriend, David?” Sebastien eyed up Patrick. 

“Not your business.” Patrick answered for David. 

“Hm.” Sebastien moved his eyes up and down. “You know, I’d love to photograph you naked too.” 

“In your dreams.” Patrick growled, unfolding his arms and taking a step forward. Stevie was watching the three of them, like a hawk. 

David reached out, wrapped their palms together, lacing their fingers together. Patrick was never the type to get crazy jealous of anyone. No one that was around Rachel, that was for sure. But there was something about this guy, laying his hands-on David when he clearly didn’t want it, made him see red. 

When David wrapped his fingers around his, he calmed down. David’s hands were shaking slightly. He must be really anxious. He had to get out of here and get him to a space that he feels safe. 

Patrick squeezed his fingers. “Come on, let’s go.” Patrick opened the door and led him out of it without another word. 

David was silent as they got into his car, his overnight bag at his feet. 

“Thank you.” David said quietly. 

“No problem.” 

“I don’t know what I would have done if I had to stay there. Probably something stupid and self-destructive. I’m good at that.” He laughed self-deprecatingly.

“I wouldn’t let you do that, David.” Patrick reached over and grabbed his hand. “Is this okay?” 

“Yeah. It’s helping a lot actually. My therapist…Sorry. You probably hate therapists right now. With your therapy going on.” 

“No, it’s okay. What were you going to say?” 

“My therapists always said I had self-esteem issues, dependency on others for emotional support and that I am touch starved.” 

“So my holding your hand is helping.” 

“God, yes. My anxiety is lessening already. Thank you.” 

“No problem, David.” Patrick squeezed his hand. 

They arrived at the store and David unlocked the door while Patrick locked up the car. David and Patrick mulled around the store, keeping the conversation light and airy as they opened some more boxes, setting up product. David kept rearranging bottles to get the sales flow correct. 

“No!” Patrick laughed heartily. 

“It’s true!” 

“No way is you telling Mariah Carey I love you at a concert one of three time that you’ve ever said it!” Patrick laughed heartily. 

“It’s true!” 

Patrick smiled down at the body milk. “Can you drink this?” 

“Uh, no, Patrick. That’s body milk.”

“Does it need to be refrigerated?” 

“No! It’s a moisturizer.” 

“Oh.” 

“Anyone with a fiber of common sense would know that it’s not actually milk.” 

“Well, I didn’t know what it was so maybe I don’t have a fiber of common sense?” 

“Okay, shush. No. It’s so clear, I don’t understand what the confusion is.” 

“Well, the label is a little misleading…” 

“The label stays.” David said adamantly. 

“Well, I think we had our first fight.” 

“Oh. Well, gold star for us?” David help out a hand for a high five. Patrick awkwardly slapped it. 

David’s stomach growled. 

“Sounds like someone is hungry. Rawr.” David laughed at that. 

“You’re a dork.” 

“Guilty.” Patrick smiled. “Pizza and watch some movies?” 

“Sounds great.” David smiled as Patrick turned off the lights and then followed him to his car. 

“Just a head’s up, I’m renting a room from Ray.” 

“Ouch.” 

“Yeah…” 

“So, just a head’s up.” 

“Thanks for that. I’d rather a hundred Ray’s then go back anywhere near Sebastien.” 

“Well, that’s a nightmare.” He shuddered at the thought of a hundred Ray’s. 

David laughed easily. 

Patrick led the way to his room. 

“Wow. The floral is an interesting choice.” 

“Not my choice.” 

“No, I can tell that you prefer blue.” 

“Oh, you noticed?” Patrick smile flirtily at him. 

“Of course. I notice everything.” 

“Mm.” Patrick was jarred out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar tone of him getting a FaceTime call. “Oh god! I forgot today was Wednesday!” He slid his finger across the bar to accept the FaceTime call. “Hi, Dr. Clearwater.” 

“Hello, Patrick. Oh, hello, is this a bad time?” She noticed the other male in the camera.

“Um. Dr. Clearwater, this is David. David Rose. David this is my therapist helping with my coming out, Dr. Clearwater. We talk on Wednesdays.” 

“Hi!” David waved at the screen. 

“How are you, David?” Dr. Clearwater asked pleasantly. 

“Um, I’m okay. How are you?” 

“Oh, I’m well, thank you.” 

“You know what?” Patrick said. “I think that David should talk to you this hour. You can bill me for it.” 

“Patrick!” David hissed. “I can’t do that!” 

“Too late, already did!” He tossed his phone at David, who lunged not to drop it. Dr. Clearwater laughed merrily as Patrick closed the door. 

David looked at the therapist. 

“Um.” Dr. Clearwater looked back at him. “I’ve been to a lot of therapists but I have had a bad day so maybe talking to someone would help.” 

“What happened today?” Dr. Clearwater took a sip of water from a glass nearby. 

“Well, it started when my mother starts the day with an announcement…” 

Patrick collected the pizza from the delivery person and made his way to his bedroom, just in time to hear David hang up the phone, while discussing follow up meetings with Dr. Clearwater. 

He knocked on the door. 

David opened it. “Oh my gosh, Patrick, you didn’t have to knock. This is your room.” He chided. 

“I didn’t want to interrupt. I heard possibly a follow up? She’s really helped me.”

David nodded. “She has an income assistance program. It will help until I start to get paid from the store.” 

“That’s great.” 

“Thank you…for that. It did help. I feel raw but like a little bit healed. So, thank you, you didn’t have to do that.” 

“We’re going to be partners, hopefully. I wanted to.” 

“Well, thanks.” He gestured to the pizza stacked on top of the closed laptop in his hands. “What’s on the docket?” 

“Bridget Jones’ Diary?” 

“Ugh, not that one.” 

“The Holiday? I love that one even when its not Christmas.” 

“Sounds great. I love a Kate Winslet moment.” 

“Awesome.” 

Patrick and David split the pizza and Patrick handed him a glass of wine as they started the movie. 

“I want to tell you a little bit but I think if I look at you I’ll lose my nerve, so just let me talk.” David didn’t look away from the screen. Patrick grabbed his hand. 

“Take your time.” 

“A lot of people have hurt me. Physically, emotionally, mentally abusive. They took my money, wanted drugs, sex, whatever they wanted, I could get. I wanted attention so much that I took whatever I could get. Sebastien…I thought he was different. He didn’t treat me that way at first. Then the newness wore off…and he was almost worse. He told me I had to do things to prove I liked him. Stuff I didn’t want to do. Gave me hard drugs to make me more agreeable to do what he wanted. Told me I needed to eat less to make him happy. Told me I needed to wear color to make him happy even if it wasn’t my aesthetic. And I did it.” Tears rolled down his face. “I did it all. And I come back early from an appointment and I find him fucking my business manager. In my bed.” He wiped the tears from his face. “And that wasn’t even the worst thing he did. He took pictures of me while we were intimate without my consent and displayed them in a gallert. He told me I was toxic, that no one would love me except for my money. That I was unlovable. That I’m too much for someone to be able to handle. It took me a long time to get back to who I was. My family helped. I left New York, left my gallery, left my so-called friends and then we lost all our money and came here.” 

“Gallery?” 

“I owned a few galleries in New York. Made a lot of money. Wasn’t really happy but it was something to do. Found out my family supplemented my success, but whatever.” 

“So you do have experience in store managing.” 

“Course, I do. Galleries don’t run themselves.” 

“Well, we can totally use that on the grant applications. Do you have anyone you’re still in contact with?” 

“A couple. I could get references.” 

“That would be great.” 

David smiled gently. 

“And you’re not unlovable. Or toxic or too much. None of those.” 

“No?” 

“No way. Your mother…maybe.” 

David laughed. He bumped shoulders with Patrick. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime. He’s a monster.” 

They soon resume the movie and quietly watch it, David loosening up and smiling more as the comedic timing brings some humor to the front of him. 

“I was with this girl and I wasn’t even in love with her. I feel like the most awful human being to ever live. I spent so much time pretending that I loved her. I’m awful.” Patrick revealed randomly in one part of the movie. 

“Why do you feel awful?” 

“Because I just couldn’t say the words ‘I’m gay.’” He jammed the palms of his hands into his eyes. “I’m working on it. I told my parents and I told Rachel…I just…Need to say it aloud more.” 

“I have had many therapists and as much as what they say sucks, they’re usually right. And I’m sure you didn’t intentionally hurt her.” David reasoned. 

“No.” 

“So, you’re not the worst. Sebastien is the worst. He’s a monster that uses people. You’re not a monster.” 

“No, I’m not.” 

“Because if you were, I wouldn’t be sitting here. I have monster radar.” 

Patrick quirked his lips in a smile. 

During the ending of the movie, Patrick hadn’t heard anything from David in a while. He looked over and his eyes were closed, breathing deeply and evenly, his head resting on the headboard. Patrick smiled down at his hands and looked back over at him. 

It was the panic attacks and the therapy session that tuckered him out, Patrick thought to himself. He closed the laptop and placed it on the floor, turning on his side and looking at the dark lashes, brushing his cheeks as he slept, his face smoothing, a slight smile to his lips. 

How anyone could be anything other than completely infatuated with this man, he had no idea. He smoothed a piece of hair away from his face and settled down next to David, his eyes slowly drifting shut, wanting to memorize the moment for as long as possible. 

He slept really well that night. 

And when he woke up when someone became part octopus and wrapped himself around him, he wasn’t even the slight bit annoyed.

Alexis looked at her mother, who is sulking because Sebastien took pictures of her in an unflattering light. 

“How could you do this? Like do you pay attention to David at all?” Alexis was surprisingly stern. 

“Of course I do!” Moira cried out, aghast. 

“How could you get him to come here? He hurt David so much!” 

“He requested…” 

“Yeah! Because he wanted to hurt David through you!” 

“Well, why would Sebastien do that? I mean, really dear.” 

“Because David loves you. He loves all of us. Even though we haven’t always been there for him, haven’t treated him how he deserves. You know that David is the most sensitive out of all of us, no matter how he acts.” 

“What are we going to do?” Moira whispered to her daughter. 

“I don’t know. But I have to figure it out and fast.” Alexis got up and went to the front office. Stevie was playing solitaire on her computer. “Hey, did Sebastien come through?” 

“Yeah.” Stevie sighed dreamily. “He said he wanted to photograph me naked.” She sounded excited. 

Alexis scoffed. 

“What? You don’t think I’m pretty enough?” Stevie demanded. 

“I think your plenty pretty. Don’t fish for compliments. It’s not a cute look. No, it’s just that’s what he always told David, too. But David just thought he said that, not expecting him to take pictures of him when they were doing stuff and sell them to a gallery without his consent. That, not so much.” 

Stevie looked down. “He did that?”

“Yeah, David was super upset.” 

“Yeah, I bet.” 

“And besides my brother like freaking out that he is even in the same country, let alone here – my mother has gotten herself into a situation where Sebastien has yet again tried to ruin another Rose.” She sighed. “I don’t know what to do. I need the memory card. I mean, if I was David, I’d sleep with him but I wouldn’t do that to him. Not now.” 

“Um, well…I could see if I could get anywhere?” 

“Um. Well, I don’t know if I could ask that of you, Stevie.”

“Well, let me try. Worst case, I could jimmy his window open and we could steal it.” 

“Okay, let me know how it goes.” 

“Oh, I will.” Stevie said, vindictively. 

Stevie knocked on room five. She was dressed in a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans painted on her legs, boots on her feet. She wore a red cami under the jacket, her hair was all around her shoulders and she wore eyeliner. She was the epitome of seduction, at least that was how she felt when she wore this outfit. 

“Stevie.” He said as he opened the door. “Is David back?” 

“Ah. Oh, no. I just thought maybe I’d take you up on that naked picture offer. Sounds fun and I don’t get a lot of photographers gracing my motel.” 

Sebastien’s mouth drew into a smirk. 

“Well, that sounds great, why don’t you come in?” He stepped to the side. Stevie smirked internally. This is for you, David, she thought to herself. 

The next morning, Stevie awoke to a banging on the door. Sebastien cursed as he pulled on a pair of pants and a white collared shirt. Stevie sat up, pulling the blankets around her chest, blinking at the sunlight through the window. 

“I’ll be back. Don’t go anywhere.” Sebastien pointed as he stepped outside for a “creative discussion” with Mrs. Rose. 

Stevie spotted the camera, sitting innocently across the room. She smiled to herself. Bingo. 

Stevie stepped out of the room, feeling damn good about herself. She didn’t really get feelings during sex like other women did. It was like revenge sex but for her best friend. Because she was the only one that got to mess with David’s feelings. 

Sebastien stared at her, along with Mrs. Rose. 

“Stevie.” Moira said aghast.

“Hi, Mrs. Rose. I gotta go, see ya.” She awkwardly waved, walking towards the office. 

“Et tu, Stevie?” Mrs. Rose sighed. She shook her head, she had other things to worry about at the moment. “Give me the memory card, Sebastien.” 

“Moira, I’m scared for us…” 

“Oh, this memory card?” Stevie pulled it out of her pocket, the small disk flitting through her fingers like a magic trick. 

Mrs. Rose’s lips curved into a pleased smile. 

“Cuz I like dropped it. Into a drink. And then stomped on it. And yeah, I think you’ll need a new one.” Sebastien glared at her. “For David, you know? Old times sake.” She whispered maliciously. 

“Thought you weren’t his girlfriend.” Sebastien folded his arms against his chest.

“Oh, I’m not. But he’s my best friend so. You weren’t terrible but I’ve, like, had way better sex. Ta ta!” She waved as she made her way to the office. 

Alexis: Omg Stevie you fucking rock

Stevie: :D 

Alexis: How was he?

Stevie: Meh. Your brother was way better. 

Alexis: EW STEVIE

Stevie: HAHAH

Alexis: But thanks, for real. 

Stevie: That’s what I’m here for. 

David looked at his phone the next day and burst into laughter. 

“What?” Patrick looked over at David. 

“Um, Stevie just slept with Sebastien.”

“Who’s Stevie?” 

“She’s my best friend. Well, we had a friends with benefit thing but she got feelings and I didn’t. It was a whole thing. Not important.” 

“And that’s funny that she slept with him?” Patrick was confused. 

“Yeah, because she stole the memory card of the pictures my mom didn’t want getting out. While he was sleeping or distracted or whatever. And ruined it. She’s so sweet.” He cooed at his phone. 

Patrick shook his head. 

“I don’t get your relationship with her.” 

“Well, that’s okay. You will eventually.” 

Patrick smiled into the box of facial moisturizers he was unboxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all didn't get any computer time yesterday. Not looking like a lot today either but hopefully I can finish ch 7 and move on to chapter 8 for an upload tomorrow. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. This chapter turned out a lot longer than I expected.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

“Can you drink these?” Stevie pulled out a bottle of body milk from the cardboard box in front of her. 

“It’s a liquid moisturizer, so, no you can’t.” David dove into the back room again.

“Did you ask if you could drink it too?” Patrick asked as he opened the door and caught the end of the conversation.

“Okay!” David exclaimed. “It says body milk on the label.”

“You know, I told David the label is going to be misleading. But he insisted. What did you say – anyone with a fiber of common sense would know that it’s not actually milk?”

“What do we think body milk is, if not milk for your body?” He did a shimmy, watching Patrick watch his hips shimmy. 

“Exactly.” Stevie pulled Patrick’s attention from David’s distracting hips.

“Hi. Stevie?” He held out his hand, which she shook. “I’m Patrick. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“None of it is true.” She said adamantly. 

“Oh, well, anyone with a thread of common sense would know that.”

Stevie looked back at David, who smirked at his hands, she looked back at Patrick. 

“I like him. I like you.” 

“Okay, is this how this is going to go? Because we have way too much to do today for me to feel attacking by means of an imbalanced social conduct.” He was blustering but he was beaming inside at how well Patrick and Stevie seemed to vibe off each other. He was drawn to Stevie from the first time that they met and almost ruined the best friendship he ever had by sleeping with her. But he wouldn’t trade her for anything and if she didn’t like him, then David would have a hard time starting anything with Patrick, even though he was crazy attracted to him. 

“Are you wearing a shower cap, David?” Patrick asked, leaning in. David swallowed, looking at his hazel eyes. How is it that Patrick can make his given name sound so sexy, he swallowed. 

“Alexis had lice, so I am taking preventative measures.” David blinked his eyes slowly. 

“By wearing a hat that we now can’t sell.” Patrick rolled his eyes at David. 

“Oh, he doesn’t have it. I checked his head. I think its more of a fashion choice at this point.” Stevie smiled at the glare that David pointed at her. 

“But you’re still living with someone that has it. So just because you don’t have it, you could get it tonight or tomorrow. Or whenever.”

“It’s almost like you want me to get the lice!”

“Of course, I don’t want you to get it. I just think you should be careful. You can crash at my place if you want.” Patrick offered. 

“Thank you but I can’t have you getting sick of me so soon, Patrick. Besides Stevie already offered her place.” 

“Can I stay at your place?” Stevie asked sardonically. 

“No.” David answered for him. 

Stevie grinned at him. 

“This is really fun for me. Really fun.” 

Patrick smiled disarmingly at him and David couldn’t help but smile back. Stevie watching the dynamic between the two of them. 

He knew she would have a lot of questions later. He could use a girl’s night. Or best friends’ night. He never had a best friend so he treasured any time he had with her. 

Stevie and David laid down, side by side, staring at the ceiling. 

“So, I hate talking about feelings.” 

“Yup. Me too.” David volleyed back. 

“But I wanted to say I was sorry.” 

“For what?” 

“For the Sebastien thing. I should have read your cues better. Should have been a better friend.” 

“It’s okay. I get it. I was the same way in New York.” 

Stevie rolled on her side, putting her hand under the side of her face, propping herself up. 

“What was New York David like?” She teased. 

David frowned. Stevie lost the smile, knowing that David was going to be very truthful in whatever he was going to say. David swallowed. 

“He was a different person.” He looked up at the ceiling, thinking back. “An asshole really. Anorexic, addicted to drugs and alcohol and selling my body for sex and letting people use all my money.” 

Stevie was quiet. David swung his gaze to hers and she was surprised to see tears. 

“Getting clean was one of the hardest things I ever did. Relearning that food wasn’t a reward for good behavior, which was rare in my New York life, was hard. Coming here was hard. But learning that I can have friends that actually like me without my money was the best.” 

Stevie smiled tearfully. 

“Shut up.” She broke eye contact. “It was dust, shut the fuck up.” 

“Me too. God, do you ever dust? There is so much here. My hay fever.” 

She laughed, her throat tight. 

“Nope, never. I’m allergic to housework.” David laughed lightly. “Do you miss New York at all? Like nothing that was there that you miss?” 

“Well, a city is a city. I’ve been in hundreds. New York was fine. But I don’t think I really miss it. Or my old apartment, my friends, my life. I think that if we magically got our money back and I could go anywhere I wanted…I’d think about going back and showing all those people that I wasn’t a joke.” 

“You aren’t a joke.” 

“No one called me and made sure I had enough money for food. They didn’t care about me as a person. Only my money and my body.” 

“I care.” Stevie flopped back on her back, her hands to her sides again. 

“I care too.” David wrapped his hand around one of hers. He rubbed her finger absentmindedly. “I think that losing all our money was the best thing that could have happened to me. And my family.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, I’m around my family more. They knew me better, I don’t know, it just feels better. I don’t dread waking up anymore.” 

“Well, I for one, am glad that you moved here. Never had a best friend before.” 

“Me either.” 

“And you wouldn’t have met Patrick.” David groaned.

“I knew you were going to bring him up.” 

“Well, the sexual tension between you two was so real. How could I not?” 

“Well, yes, I wouldn’t have met Patrick if I didn’t lose my money. Another benefit.” 

“Patrickkkk…” She drew out his name for longer than was necessary. 

“Why are you saying his name like that?” 

“Because I can. What’s going on there?” She turned her head to look at him. 

“Nothing.” David said quickly. 

“You said that too fast. What’s going on.” She demanded. 

“Nothing…He might be hinting that he would be into something more than just business partners. I want to go slow and see if it’s something that could work.” 

“Not just jumping into bed with him? Wow.” 

“No. And I don’t want you to scare him off before I have had a chance to seduce him.” 

“Wow.” 

“What?” David looked at her. 

“You like him!” Stevie slapped her free hand on the bed. 

“I don’t know.” 

“You really like this guy.” 

“I just want to make sure.” 

“Wow. I can’t believe it.” 

“What?” 

“I never thought I’d see you infatuated with another person. Selfish David Rose, liking someone.” 

“Me either.” David smiled shyly. “But he’s nice. And I haven’t been around a lot of nice people.” 

“I really like this for you. Why the hell are you here, instead of there?” She demanded. 

“Um, I don’t know. I stayed over with the whole Sebastien thing. I don’t want to wear him out. I’m a lot sometimes.” 

“David.” She stated his name. She knew that wasn’t the real reason.

“Well, you already offered.” 

“I didn’t offer, though. You invited yourself.” 

“And look at the fun we’re having!” 

Stevie looked over at him. 

“Maybe I didn’t want the temptation to sleep with him.” 

“There it is.” 

“And he’s not like us. He’s generous, nice, kind.”

“I’m kind of generous. I let you come to my apartment.” 

“Again, not like us.” 

“Wow, it’s unreal how much I like this for you.” 

“What is this that you keep speaking of?” 

“Patrick, for you. I have a good feeling.” 

“Hm.” 

“And you stayed over already! You slut!” 

“Oh my god.” David pulled the covers over his head and yanked his hand from her grip. 

Stevie laughed delighted. 

A few days later, when Alexis is finally free of the lice, he returned to the motel. He made sure to mention as many times as he could about the dirtiness of Alexis’ scalp that she had lice. She screeched and hollered at him. He felt it was his due diligence as a big brother. 

He resumed his regular schedule, arranging vendor deliveries, organizing the products, decorating to fit the aesthetic that was on his mood board. He hummed happily as he moved around the store, in his element. 

He heard the door open and Patrick was there with a folder, a gentle smile on his face, watching him fondly. 

“I have the contracts ready.” Patrick stepped into the store. “Hi.” Patrick’s tone went from business-like to softer, more intimate. 

“Hi.” David returned the smile as he took the contracts from him. 

“So, take all the time you need.” Patrick was trying to keep his eyes on David’s eyes but his gaze kept slipping to David’s lips. David wet his lips and Patrick’s eyes darkened. 

“Is it alright if I let my dad look at it?” Patrick blinked hard and tried to recollect the question before smiling softly at David. 

“Of course. Let me know when it’s all set and we can send them to our vendors for signing before opening.” Patrick turned around, opening the door and waving goodbye.

“Sounds great.” David set the folder on the counter and resumed the task he was working on.

David returned to the motel with the contracts in his hands once he finished the tasks for that day that he wanted to accomplish. Thankfully, his mother was gone and his sister was with Ted. 

His dad was sitting at the table, a computer in front of him, squinting at the screen. 

“David.” His father greeted him. 

“Hi, Dad. Um, I have something I want to show you…” 

“Of course, of course.” Johnny closed the laptop softly. 

“I have some contracts that I want you to look over.” He held out the folder. 

“Oh!” He took the papers eagerly. “I’m honored that you want me to look them over, David.” 

“I know you and mom had a hand in my success with the galleries I had in New York.” 

“We didn’t have a hand in…we just encouraged…” 

“It doesn’t matter, Dad!” David threw his hands up. “The point is, that I don’t feel confident about my experience anymore. Because my rich parents bought off my patrons.” 

“We didn’t…” 

“That’s how it feels to me, Dad.” David sat on the edge of his parent’s bed. “If someone did that to you with Rose Video, you’d feel like I did.”

“Okay, you’re right. I’m sorry. We never meant to hurt you, just wanted to help.” 

“I know you didn’t mean to. But I still want to do this on my own. I like Patrick and I trust him but I’d feel better if you looked at the contracts. You haven’t met Patrick so you’re mostly biased to me. So, please.” 

“Of course.” He started to read the contract, humming under his breath. “I see a fifty-fifty split, between the two of you. Is that what you agreed upon?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why 50/50?”

“I would have had to pay at least that for an accountant and Patrick does a lot of the business end of things while working with customers for half the time, me covering the other half. I curate the products and arrange the vendors. I think it’s a fair arrangement.” 

“I agree.” He looked further on. He went on to read the other contracts. “Six-month vendor contracts to start then two-year length, with both parties allowed to amend at any time. That’s a good idea.” 

“Thanks, it was mine. I didn’t want anyone who was moving to have to pay contract cancellation fees. We’re working mostly with farms and people who own their own businesses.” 

“Right. Well, David, the contracts look solid. I think you’re okay to sign them.” 

“Okay, thank you.” 

“Your mother and I can come over and look at some products if you’d like. Meet Patrick.” 

“Um, thank you but no.” 

“No?” Johnny got a hurt tone to his voice. 

“I just…I want to do this on my own. I don’t want you or mom to put your input in. This is my store. Mine and Patrick’s. I want you guys to come and see on the opening night. But not before then.” 

“If that’s what you want, David. I’m proud of you.” 

David smiled at his father. 

“Thank you, Dad. That means a lot.” 

“I love you, David.” 

“I love you too.” 

Moira stared at Johnny, her face in a grimace of emotional pain.

“But, John. I…” Moira started. 

“Moira, he doesn’t want us there. He wants to do this on his own.” 

“Well, how am I supposed to help if he doesn’t want us there?” Moira cried out, dramatically. 

“Well, Moira, I think that is the point of his conversation. He doesn’t want our help.” 

“I mean, honestly, John, we didn’t carry the whole business…Just helped the sales a bit.” 

“But that’s how he feels, Moira. So, we have to leave him alone.” 

“So, when are you going?” Moira asked. 

“Friday, I think you should take Thursday. He has vendor pick-ups both days.” 

“Sounds wonderful.” 

After all, David didn’t specifically say that they couldn’t come individually. 

David always made it seem like he thought his family didn’t care about him. But Patrick didn’t think that was the case. For example, it was Thursday and Patrick was puttering around the office at Ray’s, getting forms filled out for Ray’s various businesses. He knew David was out getting a delivery of a different scented goat’s milk soap. 

Mrs. Rose opened the door with designed sunglasses atop the bridge of her nose, a wig styled impeccably on top of her head, wearing a beautifully printed monochromatic blouse, trousers and five-inch heels. 

“Hello dear. Peter, was it?” She asked, removing her sunglasses and folding then into her hand. 

“Patrick.” He corrected, now seeing where a lot of David’s mannerisms have come from. David observing his mother. 

“Yes, yes.”

“Can I help you, Mrs. Rose?” 

“Oh, no! Just visiting the local business centre! As one is wont to do!” She chirps looking around. “How is the store front coming along? 

“David is still working on the paint colors, accents and almost everything. He isn’t happy with it yet.” Patrick informs her. 

“Ah. Well, however David chooses to do it, will be the right choice. David has always had such an eye for things. The galleries were always very aesthetically pleasing.”

“He is doing a great job.” 

“Mm.” She agrees, turning back around and putting her sunglasses back on, clearly getting ready to leave again. “If you hurt my David, I will salt the earth with your remains.” 

Um. 

What.

“Ta, dear!” She said as she flounced off. 

Did Moira Rose just threaten him? And he felt kind of scared? What was this world coming to? 

David came in to visit with a sample of the new soap. 

“Oh, you’re still here, great! Smell this.” David exhaled as he handed a piece of soap to him. 

“What?” Patrick furrowed his brow. 

“Smell this.” 

Patrick inhaled the scent. 

“Smells really nice.” David nodded happily and then frowned as he looked around.

“Was my mother here?” He asked Patrick, his sunglasses coming off his face, as he frowned in Patrick’s direction. 

How…in the world. 

“Uh, no. Just me…all day.” Patrick lied. 

“Weird. I feel vibes.” 

“I don’t know? Was the trip successful?” Patrick tried to distract him. 

“Yes, thank you! Vivian gave me another scent of the goat milk. We should have plenty for the opening.”

Phew. 

Then, the following day, Mr. Rose showed up at Ray’s house. 

Patrick was faxing a form and turned around and saw the grey-haired Mr. Rose standing in front of his desk, looking awkward. 

“Hi, Mr. Rose. How can I help you?” Patrick smiled genially. 

“Oh, I just wanted to stop in…How’s things going?” 

“Oh, at the store? Didn’t David tell you…” 

“Um, he doesn’t really want input from his mother and me. Independence, you know. He never really had that…So.” 

“Right. He has a great vision for the store and I think he will be really successful.” 

“You know, Patrick, I think you do have a good head on your shoulders.” Mr. Rose sat down in the chair in front of the desk. Patrick sat down in his seat as well. 

“Thank you.” It meant a lot. He liked to stay grounded. 

“I want to like you. I do. But David and I haven’t had good experiences with business managers.” 

“Right.” 

“And I wanted to make sure you understand that if you hurt my boy, I will make it my mission in life to ruin you.” 

“I don’t intend on hurting him.” 

“Or breaking his heart.” 

“I don’t think his heart is something that is able to be hurt by me.” 

“I think we both know that isn’t true.” 

“Right.” 

“I’ve got my eye on you.” 

“Um, noted.” 

Later, when he went to the store to set up some software on the computer for testing, he got another visitor. From the last Rose, Alexis. 

“Hi, button!” 

“Button?” 

“I mean, Patrick. So, my brother?” 

“What about your brother?” 

“You like him…?” She drawled out the statement like a question, even though they both knew that it wasn’t a question. 

“Um, yes, I do like him. Or else we wouldn’t be going into business together.” 

“Uh huh… You like him more than that. It’s obvious.” 

“Okay, yes, I like your brother.” 

“Like actually like or just like want to get your curiosities over with?”

“Nope, pretty sure that I like him.” 

“Like dating like.” 

“Exactly like that.” 

“And you’re not going to suddenly regret it after you sleep with him and you’re miraculously straight again?” 

“Nope.” 

“Because that has like happened eight times too much to David.” 

“I’m pretty gay. That’s not going to change.” 

“Okay. Because David likes to pretend he’s a strong unemotional force but he’s actually a softie and people hurt him quite easily.” 

“I don’t want to hurt him.” 

“Well, if you do hurt him, I still have contacts in the KGB and I will brutally torture you.” 

Um. 

What.

“Starting with the testicles.” 

“Um, Alexis, I have to go!” He half yelled as he saw David coming in and running out the door. 

“Okay, bye!” Alexis yelled after him. David watched in bewilderment as Patrick ran by with an awkward wave. “Hi, David!” She chirped. 

“Um, why was Patrick running out of here so fast, Alexis?” He put down the box and put his hands on his hips. 

“No idea. Weird. Anyways, David, do you have anything for me to sample?” 

“Uh, no Alexis. Unless you buy it.” 

“Nope, never mind.” She opened her phone and started scrolling through Instagram.

Alexis was the scariest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

“Are we ready to do this?” David asked with a small, happy smile in the corner of his mouth. 

David and Patrick had been working extremely hard over the last few weeks, getting everything ready for their opening. Patrick had been getting all the boring parts of owning their own business lined up – licenses, taxes, insurance - and David had been working on the creative – products, décor and ambiance. It had been the most fulfilling project he had ever worked on with someone. It made him feel like David and he could really tackle some stuff together. Real world stuff. Not just Rose Apothecary but relationship stuff. And Patrick really liked the feelings that he had with David. It felt nice. 

“Open the doors.” Patrick said softly as David looked at him warmly. 

“Okay.” He said happily. 

“Softly…” 

“Okay.” David scrunched up his nose at him but still smiled softly at Patrick and flipped the sign and opened the door. 

Later on that night, when Patrick was alone in his room that he rented from Ray, he thought back on the successful day. He was clearly quite attracted to David, he allowed himself to be made fun of, tolerated jabs with the most gracious of remarks, smiled softly at the subtle compliments…

Not to compare exes but Rachel would have definitely gotten bent out of shape if he did that to her. 

But David just gave it as good as he got. 

When going through the motions of opening a business together, he was surprised at how well they worked together. He wasn’t unaware of the smiles and the eye contact that he and David gave each other. He fed off of them. 

And when David grabbed his hand with Sebastien, he almost kissed him right there. To show that tool was he lost. What he missed out on. David had a lot of barriers up but he had a lot more down than he thought. Patrick was able to catch glimpses of the heart that David had. Messing with his sister, his mother, his father, Stevie…He clearly had a lot of affection for all of them. He tried to make it seem like he didn’t really have emotions like that but he did. 

His emotional and sexual attraction to him skyrocketed when he hugged David tonight. He could feel the surprising amount of muscles under David’s zebra printed designer sweater. Felt those strong shoulders that he had had thoughts about more than once. How David could hold Patrick up in certain sexual positions that he may have thought about when masturbating. Theoretically. 

And David was so hot. His strength, him being taller than Patrick, bigger in almost every way…was so hot. 

David’s hands were attractive to him too, the wisps of dark hair over the back of the hand, the silver rings that encircled at least one finger at a time. How distracting it was that he often switched the number of rings, the number of fingers that had the rings, did David know how much he thought about those stupid rings that he was always wearing? Because he thought about them an absurd amount. 

It was intoxicating. 

He told himself that he was going to ask David out. It was undeniable, the chemistry they had, the fondness and Patrick was sure it could move in a great direction. He could see himself with David, all the relationship things – dates, kisses, waking up together, Patrick pressing a kiss to David’s shoulder, showering together, washing his hair with care, having David’s skincare slowly grace his bathroom, having David wrapped all around him, it was all too much. 

He wanted all of those things, so much. 

As much as Patrick wanted those things, though. He was scared. 

He cared about David. A lot. 

So he kept chickening out. 

Until the perfect opportunity presented itself. 

David’s family had forgotten his birthday. So it was the perfect opportunity for Patrick to step in and ask him to dinner. 

“So I’m getting the vibe that it’s your birthday.” 

“That’s correct.” 

“And you may not have plans tonight.” 

“That is also correct.”

“So, you’d be able to go on a date with me tonight.” 

“I would be able to, yes.” 

“Do you want to?” Patrick looked up with soft eyes, David softening immediately at Patrick’s puppy dog eyes. 

“I would.” 

“Eight at Café Tropical?” 

“Sounds great.” David said softly, going back to the moisturizer he was restocking, a hidden smile on his face. 

Patrick smiled to himself and returned to spritzing the local produce that they had on display. 

Patrick stood staring at his closet for an indeterminate amount of time, trying to create an outfit that would impress the stylish David Rose. 

He decided on a casual yet upscale blue button up with a black dinner jacket over it and slacks with shoes that was comfortable yet stylish. 

David ran home and burst into the office at the Motel. 

“Uh, hi?” Stevie said as David slammed his hands on the counter. 

“Patrick…” He exhaled, god he was out of shape. He inhaled. 

“Patrick.” Stevie repeated, confused. 

“Date. Tonight.” 

“Oh. My. God. Oh my god. Oh my god!” Stevie got steadily more excited as the new hit her. 

“What am I going to wear?!” David cried out, slamming his head dramatically on the counter. “Ow.” 

“Well, let’s go look.” She grabbed a key from behind her and came around the counter. 

“Honeymoon room?”

“Honeymoon room.” Stevie repeated with a final nod. 

They comb through some of his clothes. 

“How do you have so many clothes in the same colors? Isn’t it boring?” Stevie went through several wardrobes. 

“It’s not boring! It’s my personal aesthetic!” David cried out. He put his hands on a sweater that hadn’t had any moments he wanted to rewrite. 

That was the issue with most of the clothes that he vetoed that Stevie picked out. He remembered a bad memory with it – him throwing up alcohol, him hitting a drug or him being so sad about how hungry he was but he hadn’t earned food yet. 

He wanted a sweater that had a decent memory at the very least. 

He had worn this to a gallery opening that he had attended by himself. It was perfect. 

“This is it.” David said as he pulled it out of the wardrobe and held it out. 

“Wow. That’ll look really nice.” 

“Perfect first date outfit. A new chapter.” David smiled at the sweater. “I can work through these others and create good memories instead of New York memories. It’ll feel really good.” 

Stevie didn’t say anything, just rubbed his arm and locked the room behind them, leaving David to get ready for his date. 

Patrick slid into the booth, the gift bag sitting innocently next to him. 

David slid into the booth across from him, smiling at Patrick. 

“Hi. I see you made it through the crowds.” David smiled easily at him. 

Patrick looked over at David, his broad shoulders encased in a black soft looking sweater with a giant lightning bolt in white emblazed on it. He wore tight black pants and casual shoes. He wore a single ring on his three of four fingers, his hair perfectly done in an effortless style. 

“I did. You look great.” Patrick beamed at him. 

David looked down. “Thank you. You look great as well.” 

“I heard someone wanted mozzarella sticks for their birthday…” Twyla beamed at them happily. 

“Thank you, Twyla.” Patrick thanked her. 

“No problem, let me know when you’re ready.” 

“We will, thank you.” 

“So, how old are we?” Patrick teased, unfazed by David’s flat look. 

“We’re not doing that…” David took a mozzarella stick, dipped it in the marinara sauce and took a bite out of it angrily. 

“I guess someone doesn’t want their present then…I’ll just throw it away…” Patrick held the bag and held it to the side of the booth, making it look like he was about to drop it. 

David wiped his hands free of the crumbs and made gimme hands.

“No…Please…” David made his eyes big. 

“I don’t know…” 

“Its my birthday though…” David whined playfully. 

“That’s not very convincing…” 

“Its not good date behavior to tease your date on your first date on his birthday…” David stuck out his lip in an exaggerated pout. 

“Oh, okay, you win. Put those eyes away. David, jeez.” He felt very flustered and overwhelmed by how much he wanted to take his lip into his mouth and not talk for a long time. 

David grinned and took the bag as it was passed to him.

“It’s just something small, basically nothing, really…” He started to feel embarrassed that he didn’t get a good enough present now. 

David opened it and looked at what was encased in the frame. 

“Patrick…” 

“It’s nothing really.”

“This is not nothing.” David looked into his eyes. He reached over and put his hand on top of his. “This means a lot to me. First receipt of the store. Our store. This is an amazing gift. Thank you.” He squeezed his hand. 

“I’m glad you liked it.” 

“I loved it.” 

“So, food.” Twyla broke the moment. “Ready?” 

“Burgers.” Patrick said quickly. David nodded. “Mine medium, David?” 

“Well done.” He answered. 

“Fries?” Twyla asked and they both nodded. “Awesome. See you later!” She waved and flounced away. 

The date went really well. David seemed to have enjoyed their time together, smiling easily and offering tidbits of some times that he probably wouldn’t have shared with just a friend. Patrick didn’t really want the night to end. But he wanted to do it right so he drove David back to the motel. 

“Well, that was a fun night.” 

“I’m really glad I decided to invest in your business, David.”

“That is a really lovely thing to say.” David teased. 

“And I’m so glad you did, Patrick, because you’ve really helped to turn it into the success that it is.” Patrick snarked. 

Hmm. A bold claim.” David nodded his head, contemplating if he should kiss Patrick or take it slower. Patrick kept looking at his lips and back at his eyes. He leaned in a little bit and then David took the leap. He leaned forward and wrapped his hand around the back of his neck, connecting their lips together, throwing Patrick into a sense of right. 

This is what he was supposed to have felt with Rachel. This is what attraction was supposed to feel like. Drowning in emotion and feeling like he was on fire. He felt the stubble on his face where David’s facial hair was touching his bare face, felt the cold of the rings on the back of his neck, he loved it. He didn’t want it to end. 

David kept the kiss surprisingly chaste, withdrawing, not to overwhelm Patrick.

David looked down, afraid of the reaction, even though Patrick was responding to his kiss. It wouldn’t be the first time that David had gotten the wrong vibe and the other person was angry after the kiss. He didn’t think that Patrick was that type of guy but he had been wrong before. But he really didn’t want to be wrong. He really liked Patrick. 

David cleared his throat, daring to look at Patrick from the corner of his eye. He didn’t look upset, just stunned. 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” David looked up. 

Honesty time. Come on, Patrick. You have worked on this. “Um, I’ve never done that before…with a guy.” 

“Okay…” David shook his head, confused. 

“Yeah and I was getting a little scared that I was going to let you leave here without us having done that. So, thank you… for making that happen for us.” 

Patrick watched David flush, pleased. He stuttered a few times before getting out, “Well, um…fortunately I’m a very generous person.” 

Patrick knew that he meant that in a self-deprecatingly fashion but Patrick knew that it was true with people that David cared about. That he was generous with his love, his heart, his body – but that other people took advantage and made him scared of letting it happen again. But David was letting Patrick see the parts that David had sworn not to let anyone see again. 

And Patrick loved to see it. 

“So…” David smiled in the corner of his mouth. 

“Can we talk tomorrow?” Patrick asked, a pleased smile gracing his face. 

“We can talk whenever you’d like.” David smiled happily at him. “Just preferably not before 10 am…Because I’m not necessarily a morning person…Technically.” 

Patrick smiled down at his hands, before peeking a look at David. 

“Okay.” Patrick smiled. 

“Okay.” David opened the door to Patrick’s car and closed it. 

“Goodnight, David.” He leaned forward as to not lose eye contact with David. 

David leaned down and looked at him warmly. 

“Goodnight, Patrick.” He said in a soft tone before turning and walking to his motel room, his gift bag in hand. 

He watched him get into the motel room, before David turning and smiling again, looking down as he shut the door behind him. 

“I’m in trouble. Yup.” He smiled to himself, not upset in the slightest. He backed out of the parking spot and went to Ray’s house. 

He settled in after taking a shower and reminiscing on the date. 

He opened a thread with Rachel and started texting. 

Patrick: I kissed David tonight. 

Patrick: And I am so sorry that I never felt what you felt. I hate myself for it, more than you know. 

Rachel: Omg, stop. I really like Evan and you obviously really like David, as you never shut up about him. 

Rachel: OMG HOW WAS IT

Patrick: Perfect

Rachel: So sweet. Omg. I’m getting a cavity. 

Rachel: I’m so happy for you. See? It wasn’t unrequited. I told you. 

Patrick: Yeah, yeah. Shut up. 

Patrick: Thank you. I’m very happy. 

Rachel: I can tell. 

David settled into his bed at the end of the day, shaking his head at the antics of his family. 

“So, David, why did you come home so late?” Alexis grinned at her brother. 

“Go deepthroat a cactus, Alexis.” 

“No thanks. Soooo….” 

“I was out with Patrick.” 

“Oohhhh…” 

“Shut up.” He pulled the covers over his head so he didn’t have to hide his huge smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may have noticed i have set a chapter limit of 15 chapters on this fic! I have the rest of the story outlined. Only doing 15 chapters, covering what I wanted to cover. Thank you to all the kudos and comments. I'm glad you have enjoyed this! 
> 
> Once this is written and completed, if all things continue in this vein, it will be Friday/Saturday - I will start on another David Patrick story that has been bouncing around in my head. 
> 
> New chapter coming tomorrow. 
> 
> Ta!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

David mouthed at Patrick’s neck, unable to keep his hands off of him during a lull at the store. 

Ever since they started getting somewhere when the dead body was at a motel, he was extremely frustrated. 

“David, no hickeys.” He whisper moaned. 

“Mm. No promises.” He bit gently on his neck and Patrick swallowed thickly, his pulse thumping in his veins. 

“Ding, ding.” Stevie called in the main area of the store. 

“Ugh.” David pulled away. “Stay here.” 

“Mmk.” Patrick slumped against the wall looking utterly delicious. Fuck these customers. 

“Ahem, hi.” David pulled down his sweater. “We’re actually closed today.” 

“It’s one o’clock on a Friday.” Stevie folded her arms and looked blankly at him. 

“Okay, is there something I can help you with?” David crossed his arms across his chest. 

“Do you give all your customers this kind of VIP treatment?” 

“Actually, I would love to keep chatting but Patrick and I were installing a light in back so we...Oh, hey.” 

Patrick stepped through the curtain, his shirt still askew. Damn it. 

“Hey Stevie.” 

“Hi.” 

“David and I were just in the back doing inventory.” 

“Hmm yeah.” David affirmed. 

“Seems like you guys are really busy…at work…” Patrick tilted his neck, a pink mark on his neck visible above his collar. “Ooh, what’s that?” 

“What’s what?” Patrick looked both ways, looking adorable. David bit back a smile, Patrick obviously hadn’t snuck around with a girl and got himself into a situation like this before. 

“You’ve got a little red…um, is that a bug bite? Or a mouth shaped sunburn?” David bit his lips, fighting back a pleased smile. “Looks like a hickey, actually.” David tried to school his expression when Patrick swung his head, looking at him, looking all affronted. 

“But its not…its not a hickey, right? Because that would be disgusting and wildly unprofessional.” David pursed his lips in a pout aimed at Stevie who looked all too amused. “David, did you give me a hickey?” David threw up his hands in the air. 

“Okay, no, I didn’t. I gave you a – a half hickey. Because we haven’t had the time or privacy for me to give you a full hickey.” 

“If you give me fifty bucks I’ll stand outside and tell everyone you’re on lunch.” 

“If I give you fifty cents, can you go outside and never come back?” David snarked. 

“You see, this is why we can’t do this here.” Patrick interrupted their play by play, a mirror in his hands as he looked at the damage done to his neck. 

“Desperate times, huh?” She smirked at him. Patrick hurriedly started buttoning up his shirt. 

“No, trying times. Nothing about this is desperate. Its just the motel is really busy and Patrick is renting a room from Ray.” 

“Who really likes to chat.” Patrick interjected. 

“So yeah, there has been literally no privacy.” 

“Well, if you want, I’m happy to offer you guys my apartment for the night.” 

“Why. Why would you do that.” 

“Because I care about you two.” 

“Okay and where will you be?” 

“Well, if you must know, work has been really stressful, so I’m going to take a little me time at a spa in Elmdale.” 

“That’s super generous, but wouldn’t it be weird us spending time alone at your place? Especially since you guys.” 

“No. No, we’ve never.” David and Stevie immediately started talking over each other. 

“Ew. God no.” 

“We’ve never done that there.” 

“Never. I still live there.” 

“I mean, we could consider it.” Patrick pointed out. David was wary. 

David was still staring at Stevie, knowing she was hiding something. 

“David!” Patrick urged. 

“Okay, wh…whats the catch?” 

“No catch.” David raised an eyebrow. 

“David.” 

“Okay. Okay, we’ll take you up on your offer, Stevie. Thank you.” 

“I’m taking these.” She scooped up her produce. 

“So there is a catch.” David yelled at her as she left the store. 

David knew there was a catch. There always was. Jake was there. David was looking at Stevie and knew there was things he hadn’t told her about his life before Schitt’s Creek but he thought they were friends. That they told each other stuff. But it was clear that this Jake thing had been happening for a while. And he tried to tell himself it didn’t hurt. But he was lying to himself. 

“David…It’s been a long time.” Jake crowded in on David, intending on kissing him, who took a step back. 

“Jake. Uh, hi. Um…What are you doing here?” 

“Doing a thing with Stevie.” Jake took a step back. 

Good. Distance is good. 

“Uh, great.” Jake reached out to touch David’s cheek and David held his hand away from his face. 

“I have a boyfriend, Jake. No.” 

“Is it like a monogamous thing? Because I could join.” Jake smirked. 

“Very monogamous.” Patrick growled. 

“Pity. We could have a lot of fun.” He turned and looked at Stevie, who looked mortified. 

“Stevie, you ready?” 

“Yup.” She said quickly. 

David exhaled when they were both gone. 

“I’m going to have some whiskey. Fuck, I can’t believe her.” David growled, reaching for the whiskey. 

“What’s the story there?” 

“No story. I was fooling around with Jake, knew he was seeing other people, just didn’t expect it to be Stevie.” He swallowed some whiskey. He passed the bottle to Patrick, who took it. “He wanted a throuple. I said no. Thought she did too but I guess I was wrong.” 

“Didn’t you and her sleep together?” 

“Yeah, but I’m kind of an attention whore. I like all the attention in bed. Done the throuple thing again. The open relationship thing…It sucked.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Especially when you don’t know you’re in an open relationship until you find your boyfriend screwing your business manager and had the audacity to say that we were in an open relationship. It’s not open if only one person knows!” David growled before inhaling. “Sorry. Back to Stevie. Stevie had more feelings than I did and I value her friendship so I stopped it.” 

The awkward tension in the air was not something that Patrick wanted to continue. 

“Well, we are alone…So maybe we can stop talking about Stevie and start talking about…less clothes.” Patrick placed the bottle of whiskey on the counter and wrapped his arms around David’s shoulders. 

“That sounds perfect.” David smiled as he connected their mouths. “Also, I’m sorry about the boyfriend term, we hadn’t really talked about it…” 

“My boyfriend is talking too much, shut up.” David smiled against his lips and shut up. 

David rubbed his hands together to warm them up. 

Fucking anemia. Being born a premature baby definitely put a damper on 90% of David’s life. 

He tried to angle for a 75-degree store temperature, but Patrick insisted on an average 66. David was freezing. 

But Patrick didn’t know that David had this stupid anemic issue. Sure, he thought he was kind of obvious wearing sweaters every day, no t-shirts or thin shirts ever, except for bed when a blanket was involved. But David didn’t explicitly tell him he was permanently cold all the time. 

He would tell people that he was involved with and then be made fun of and placed in cold situations to be laughed at and David eventually just gave up trying to tell people. 

He knew that Patrick wouldn’t make fun of him but he was still wary of letting people in that close. 

Alexis flew in the store in a whirlwind, causing Patrick to look up. 

“Hi, Alexis.” 

“Wow. It’s like super cold in here.” She shivered. 

“It’s 66, a good temperature for maintaining the heat.” 

Alexis looked at him oddly. 

“And David is okay?” 

Patrick then looked at her oddly. 

“What do you mean by that?” He asked. 

“Well, David’s like freezing all the time. He like requires heat to survive. He was born anemic. So he’s always super cold. Why do you think I wear light fabrics all time when David wears sweaters and pants in the heat of summer?” 

“I…never thought about it.” 

“Well, I’m surprised he’s not like hardcore bitching, to be honest.” 

“He asked once but never asked again. I would turn up the heat, if he wanted me…” He trailed off as David opened the door. 

“Alexis…um, why are you here?” David closed the door behind him, taking his time shrugging off his jacket, not taking off his gloves yet. He unwound the scarf around his neck though. 

“I needed more moisturizer, I told you David. But you said I had to pay for it.” 

“Yeah…I did, because you’re out of free product. Being my sister will only get you so much.” 

“God, I know, David! Jeez. One facial moisturizer, in the scent plum, please, Patrick.” 

“No problem.” 

“Thank you.” She emphasized the last word, sticking out her tongue at her brother, who scrunched up his nose. 

Patrick produced the facial moisturizer. 

“I added the family and friends discount.” He not so quietly whispered to Alexis. 

Alexis beamed at him. “This is why you’re my favorite.” She pressed her lips to his cheek and flounced off. 

“Ugh. Now, we’ll never be rid of her.” He groused but was secretly pleased. 

“Um, David.” Patrick started, he leaned on the counter, glad they were the only two in the store. 

David, who was slowly taking off his gloves, paused. “Yes?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me why you wanted the heat higher? I would have done it if you gave me a reason.” 

“Alexis told you.” 

“Yes! She told me. You should have told me!” Patrick raised his voice. David frowned. 

“People usually make fun of me and make it a joke. I didn’t think you would but I just didn’t want to take the chance.” 

David looked up at him with the big brown eyes that he fell in love with. 

“You’re not mad at me, are you?” 

“No, David. I’m not.” He made his way over to David and wrapped him up in a hug. 

David wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. David felt Patrick pull away and rub his hands up and down his arms, trying to warm him up. 

“I also didn’t want you to worry about the heat bill being too high. I know we have only a certain amount budgeted.” David said quietly. 

“Don’t worry about that, David. I’m putting it up to 70 and getting a space heater, that will help you stay warm and keep the cost down relatively.” 

“That sounds great.” David smiled to himself. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” 

“I care about you, David. I want you as comfortable as possible.” 

“I know. Sorry.” David pressed his face into Patrick’s neck. Patrick moved his head and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

I love you, he thought to himself. But he knew it wasn’t the right time to say that. David wasn’t ready. 

Rachel smiled at her phone, texting with Evan as she visited her parents. 

“How is Patrick, Rachel?” Her mother queried, happy to see her daughter in her house. 

“Last I checked, he was fine.” She said dismissively. 

“And how is Ewan?” 

“Evan.” Rachel frowned. “It’s Evan. And he’s great. He’s at work right now but we’re on for a date tomorrow.” 

“So many, so soon.” Her mother remarked. 

“Um, Patrick and I have been broken up for like six months. I’m moving on.” 

This was why Rachel didn’t want to tell her parents anything. They would make a big deal out of nothing. They always made it seem like she was the perfect match for Patrick and it was clear that they didn’t work well together. Perhaps they were too similar. 

It didn’t matter. Patrick was happy with David, a lot happier than she ever made him and she was old enough to value Patrick’s friendship over some petty feelings. She was starting something really solid with Evan and she vibed with him so much more than Patrick. She was attractive to him, for a start. He was into her and she felt sexy, loved. It was an awesome feeling. 

She could tell her parents that he was gay but she wouldn’t do that to him. She knew that his parents knew but she wasn’t going to be the reason that he would be outed without his consent. All the articles she read about that were very explicit. Forcing someone to come out is like the cruelest thing you could do to someone who was queer. And she would never do that to Patrick. 

“Well, what if Patrick wants to resume the relationship?” 

“He won’t.” Rachel said definitely. 

“Well, not if you keep dating his friends, he may think you’re a harlot.” 

“Okay, I’m done.” Rachel got up, shrugged on her coat and pulled her hair out from under it in a single swoop. 

“Rachel!” Her mother scolded. 

“No, I’m done listening to you try and undermine my relationship with Evan. I love him, Mom! Patrick and I are never getting back together. I don’t want him like that anymore. We’re done. I don’t want to talk about it, you don’t need to know every detail of my life! I’m leaving.” She grabbed her bag and slammed the front door behind her. 

“Well, that went well.” Rachel’s father remarked. 

“Oh! I just wanted to know what happened!” She remarked, staring at the door that her daughter just exited. 

“Well, I don’t think we really need to know. It’s Rachel’s life and if she’s happy, she’s happy.” 

“I still want to know.” 

“Well, its not our business, Elaine.” 

Elaine sighed and went to Patrick’s Instagram account. She opened his latest post: Opening day at Rose Apothecary. @RoseApothecary @theDavidRose #ShopLocal #SchittsCreek 

Well, now she knew where she was headed.


End file.
